


trust but verify

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Там были пушки, кофе, плащ вместо тренча, кладбище, солнцезащитные очки (очков вообще оказалось много), розовые колготки, цепочка на чужой шее, бесконечный Лондон, редкое солнце, чужие прикосновения. И ещё там был полный пиздец.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо жене за бетинг, но мы всё равно могли ошибиться

Рэя разбудило довольно ёмкое сообщение:  
«я попал в какое-то стрёмное дерьмо»  
От Тренера. Утро мгновенно потеряло возможность назваться добрым.  
Место встречи Тренер прислал немногим позже, с разницей в несколько секунд. Рэй подозревал, что волнение не позволяло управлять пальцами должным образом.  
Слишком раннее утро, он едва глаза разлепил и уже ехал.  
По дороге мысленно прокручивал варианты событий. Один из них даже такой, где у Тренера стало на пять пальцев меньше — это точно объясняло, почему сообщения пришли именно так. Хотя первое он написал нормально? Как возможно? Отличный вариант — на адреналине.  
Рэй поморщился, посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида в пустоту. Вздохнул и подумал, что чуйка у Тренера точно работала как нужно — никогда он после Той Самой Хуйни не писал и не звонил, когда Рэй занимался делами.  
И никогда ещё так рано. Даже у Тренера утро выходных считалось временем священным.  
Так что это стрёмное дерьмо — чем бы оно ни было, — отлично уместилось бы сразу в несколько отпускных дней Рэя. Даже не так, не уместилось, а открыло их собой.  
Забрать себя Тренер просил не из самого благополучного района, хотя всё относительно.  
На очередном светофоре Рэй проверил адрес, ему оставалось ехать пару минут, не больше. В конце маршрута он припарковался среди немногочисленных машин, огляделся по сторонам, людей на улице почти не наблюдалось.  
Тренер на сообщение не отреагировал.  
Что-то подсказывало о бесполезности звонка.  
Восприняв это как повод размять ноги, Рэй вышел на улицу. Потянулся, поправил очки, проверил телефон ещё раз, проверил, на месте ли ключи от квартиры — на месте.  
Шум раздался слева, Рэй медленно повернулся, стараясь трезво оценивать ситуацию.  
Из расхлябанной двери ближайшего дома вывалился Тренер. На нём был бежевый и смутно знакомый Рэю костюм, только вот в последний раз на ткани крови заметить не удавалось. На самом Тренере от костюма остались лишь штаны, в кофту оказался заботливо закутан ребёнок. Рэй не видел лица, но засохшая кровь ужасающим образом контрастировала с бледной кожей. На детских ногах отсутствовала обувь, ноги в грязи...  
К горлу подкатывала тошнота.  
Вспомнились слова Микки: _«Если ты реагируешь, то всё не так плохо. По крайней мере, для тебя.»_

— Что пр...  
— Мы сядем сзади, поехали уже, — Тренер не дал ему и слово вставить.

Если бы не безумие и испуг во взгляде — Рэй ещё мог бы поспорить, но нет. Как финальный штрих (будто кровь и непонятный ребёнок казались недостаточно весомыми аргументами) разбитое стекло очков. Тренер видел теперь только левым глазом и наверняка жалел, что так и не сделал коррекцию зрения.

— Куда?  
— Ты прости, я, кажется, попорчу тебе сидение.

Рэй лишь фыркнул, вспомнив, что вообще успели в своё время перевезти в его машине. Чья-то кровь явно стала бы меньшей проблемой из возможных.

— Потом обсудим. Куда везти? Ты же не своими достижениями в айкидо похвастаться хотел?  
— Айкидо? — Рэй посмотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида. Стало понятно, что ребёнок — девочка. Лет где-то шести или даже семи. Светлокожая, но с тёмными волосами, лицо в крови, но дыхание стабильное. Она спала? — Какое ай... Везти, да, сейчас.

Назвал адрес. Рэй повёл головой до хруста, сжал зубы, ему всё ещё не хотелось соваться в те районы, где от машины за несколько минут без присмотра могли остаться рожки, да ножки. Но Тренер...

— Ты расскажешь, что случилось?

Тот дышал тяжело и никак не мог отдышаться. Совсем нетипично.

— Или не расскажешь. И чья на тебе кровь?  
— Да не плевать ли? У меня сейчас есть другие проблемы.  
— Ты выглядишь так, будто вышел со съёмок у Кубрика. В списке проблем нет ничего про отпечатки пальцев и прочие радости жизни?

Тренер снял очки, положил их на сидение между собой и девочкой. Она во сне заёрзала, почти незаметно хныкая. Рэй старался не смотреть в зеркало заднего вида, продолжая делать вид, что ему дела нет до ребёнка.  
Ладно, для других он мог делать вид, а для себя?  
Но речь шла не об этом.

— Нет, там проблемы чуть посерьёзнее.  
— Откуда ты достал её, а?  
— Там уже таких больше нет. Она одна. Но проблема не в ней.

Он замолчал, теперь Рэй мог услышать, как чужое дыхание всё же восстановилось.  
Блядь, блядь, блядь.

— Только не говори, что ты в самом деле собрался убить кого-то ещё?  
— Ты типа удивлён?  
— А как же все твои балетные па? Я живу законопослушной жизнью, хочу быть нормальным человеком, воспитываю поколение не дебилов, а честных граждан.  
— Если я убью ублюдков, то не стану менее нормальным.

Да, в его логике определённо что-то поломалось, причём, капитально. И не исключено, что Рэй с этим уже не мог ничего поделать. Да и находилось ли подобное вообще в его... юрисдикции?

— Я понимаю, как всё это выглядит. Я позвал тебя. Замарал тебе обивку. Видимо, разбудил в выходной, если делать выводы из количества морщин у тебя на лбу. Ещё и прошу тащиться хер пойми куда, но, если честно, то тут никто лучше тебя и не справился бы.  
— Мог бы предупредить, я взял бы тебе одежду. Или плед в машину.  
— Как щедро с твоей стороны. Я лучше оплачу мойку, уж прости.  
— Это если мы доедем живыми.

Рэй следил за дорогой, но хвоста не находил. Может, они и правда могли доехать вполне себе живыми.

— Откуда я тебя забрал, ты там труп оставил?  
— Нет.  
— И всё? Нет?  
— Нет, не там. Чем меньше ты будешь знать, тем лучше.  
— Ты меня напугать боишься или что?  
— Именно поэтому вышел к тебе с измазанной в крови рожей. Ты слышишь, что говоришь? Напугать? Тебя? 

Рэй немного пожалел обо всём, что уже успел рассказать Тренеру. Потом поймал его уставшее отражение в зеркале: бледный, взгляд в расфокусе (у него были ещё очки? У Рэя точно было ещё три пары, вот только зрение у него и Тренера отличалось степенью паршивости).  
Впрочем, девочка выглядела не лучше. Но девочка спала, хотя Рэй и не мог предположить, как бы она отнеслась к попытке допроса. Вряд ли с улыбкой на лице.

— Куда мы едем? К кому?  
— Тебе в тишине некомфортно?

Рэй и тишина отлично уживались всю жизнь, но общий градус неспокойствия ситуации начинал напрягать. Плюс, они с Тренером до этого в подобное говно не попадали (ладно, ложь, попадали, но там-то оказался виноват другой человек). Плюс, Тренер упорно продолжал утверждать, что в говно попал только он. Плюс, плюс, плюс.  
Мог бы включить радио, но боялся разбудить девочку, и даже не заметил, как говорить начал тише.

— Западло нормально ответить человеку, который тебе жопу прикрывает? С какой ноги ты сегодня встал?  
— Нет. Ладно. И я не вставал сегодня, да и не ложился. Там живёт моя бывшая жена.

О, ладно. На оба пункта. 

— И она сможет пару часов приглядеть за Лу.  
— Её Лу зовут?  
— Из того, что я успел услышать — да.  
— И как долго вы общались?  
— Достаточно долго для того, чтобы я не начал страдать от двойного убийства.  
— Двойного?

Внутри что-то резко и противно зазвенело. Разбилось. Уже следовало начать думать, кому именно Тренер перешёл дорогу. Вариантов не так много, ведь Лондон не вмещал в себя целого мира, но всё же достаточно для того, чтобы Рэй мог представлять себе самые худшие варианты развития событий.  
Опять.  
И Рэй уже вроде как находился в самом центре кровавой каши.  
_Приятного аппетита, жри и постарайся не подавиться._

— Честно скажу, я бы и больше убил...

Тренер споткнулся посреди предложения и замолчал. Понял, видимо, что начал говорить такое. Совсем противоположное представлению, которое успешно строил долгое время. Или это стрессовая ситуация?  
Конечно, блядь, стрессовая.  
Эй, а ты сам ничего подобного никогда в жизни не испытывал? — снова голосом Микки.  
Голосом, чей владелец про жизнь Рэя знал так много, что им впору бы и на тот свет отправляться только вместе и никак иначе.  
Рэй почувствовал, как вернулся тик, очень не вовремя, ведь внимание следовало сосредоточить на дороге, да и пытаться хоть немного слушать, что говорил Тренер. Или не говорил, а скорее выдавливал, причём, делал это с совсем кислой мордой.

— Ладно, мне жаль, что я позвал тебя. И мне жаль её. Но ни один ребёнок в этом мире не заслужил дерьмового отношения, и я бы сделал это ещё столько раз, сколько бы потребовалось.

Рэй подвёз их к дому, избавив себя от продолжения странного и эмоционального разговора. Пока выходил из машины, задумался, с какой целью вообще доставал Тренера. Так ли ему требовались ответы, тем более, столь дёрганные?  
Дом не представлял из себя ничего особенного — очередная многоэтажка, где соседи знали друг друга по этажу, если повезло. И им точно было насрать на всех остальных. Впрочем, отличались ли они от соседей Рэя? Разве что доходом и способностями к выбору вина.  
Девочка продолжала спать. Может, оно и к лучшему. В лифте Рэй почти полминуты смотрел на Тренера, который не смотрел на него в ответ.  
Казалось, что не осталось в нём ничего от человека, однажды пришедшего извиняться за своих Карапузов. Не Тренер, а кто-то новый и совершенно незнакомый. Или наоборот, кто-то, кто давно не видел света белого.  
На дверной звонок никто долго не реагировал.  
Рэй зачем-то проверил, с собой ли у него пистолет. С собой. Доставать без нужды не хотелось. Как не хотелось задавать Тренеру очередной вопрос — что мы тут нахрен забыли? Так что пришлось ждать.  
В итоге дверь открыла заспанная блондинка. Цепочка от замка касалась её подбородка.  
Во взгляде — только удивление, чистое, как весеннее небо.  
Она закрыла дверь, Рэй на секунду подумал, что уже и не попасть им внутрь, но следом всё же сняла цепочку и пропустила их, не сказав ни слова.  
Тренер прошел вперёд, пока не оказался рядом с диваном, на котором лежал плед. Девочка — Лу, поправил себя Рэй, — отлично устроилась там, свернувшись калачиком. Она даже не попыталась проснуться. Её одежда казалась чистой в сравнении с одеждой Тренера.  
Тренер прошёл обратно, неловко обогнув Рэя, чуть даже подвинув его на пути в ванную комнату. Дверь за собой прикрыл тихо и включил воду.

— Чай? — спросила женщина.

Она уже каким-то чудесным образом сидела рядом с девочкой и перебирала тёмные волосы малышки. Рэй ещё в машине не додумался спросить её имя у Тренера.

— А вы?  
— Лори. А вы? Или лучше мне не знать?  
— Рэймонд, можно просто Рэй.  
— Итак, Рэй, чай?  
— Нет, спасибо. Я...

Пальцы сами потянулись к двери, взгляд ушёл от Лори и её белокурых растрёпанных волос.  
Тренер в ванной стоял без футболки и старательно стирал с себя красноватые капли. Делал он это белым полотенцем из-за чего Рэй поджал губы.

— Ты долго ещё?  
— Да без тебя точно быстрее справлюсь.

Рэй посмотрел на несколько татуировок, но разглядеть их не успел. Взгляд Тренера (даже с учётом его рассеянности и отсутствовавшего фокуса) в отражении говорил: вали, оставь меня. У него тряслись руки, и это бросалось в глаза, даже если Рэй старался не сосредотачиваться на таком факте.

— Ладно, чай.

Лори улыбнулась, быстро собрала волосы в неуклюжий пучок и занялась чайником. Рэй разглядывал кухню, но не находил, за что зацепиться. В ней не было ничего особенного, всё выглядело, как в обычной квартире. Обычной, но явно неродной для Лори.  
Рэй следом начал разглядывать чужую одежду — мятую после сна бежевую футболку и серые штаны. На шее ещё остались отпечатки от подушки, а серебряная цепочка сбилась.

— Давно здесь живёте?  
— Нет. И ему точно не стоило сюда так заявляться.

И всё, словно Тренер не притащил на собственных руках спящую девочку, покрытую кровью.  
Может, подобное было нормальным делом? Какие отношения они сохраняли?

— Простите, что так рано.  
— Всё нормально. Теперь мне ему и сцены закатывать не хочется. А когда хотелось, тогда почему-то этого не делала. Видимо, развод тоже не проходит бесследно.

Вот и ответ.  
Не читала же она по лицу Рэя все его вопросы? Зачем бы выдавать столько лишней информации незнакомому человеку. Или Рэй сам опять сделал что-то, чего не успел заметить?  
Девочка дёрнулась, но не проснулась, хотя усиленно засопела.  
Появился Тренер, выглядел он уже не столь угрожающе.

— Прости, я тебе полотенце изгадил.  
— Как изгадил, так новое купишь, да?

Она повернулась к нему: на лице только улыбка, такая мягкая и добрая. Развод тут точно что-то успел сделать. Тренер в ответ прищурился.

— О, да ты без очков.  
— Разбили.

Лори прошла мимо них, аккуратно подвинула Тренера, не так, как он сам совсем недавно прошмыгнул мимо Рэя, будто снести его пытался, или даже забрать с собой в ванную.  
Когда она вернулась, держала в руках другую оправу. Более классическую и непохожую на ту, что Тренер носил, кажется, не снимая. Ещё и чёрную. 

— Ты же сказала, что мы их потеряли.  
— Это ты их потерял, а я нашла.  
— И не сказала.  
— У тебя появились другие любимчики. Или будешь и дальше выпендриваться? — Она притянула очки к себе, дразня: — Я могу себе оставить, а?  
— Нет, извини, я возьму.  
— С ними-то уж поосторожнее, они не меньший винтаж, чем твои предыдущие.

Рэй подумал, что разбитые очки так и остались валяться на заднем сидении.

— Вы как, познакомились уже?

Теперь на Рэя смотрел вроде Тренер, а вроде нет. Ощущение, появившееся в лифте, снова настигло. Всего-то сменил очки, а сколько эффекта?  
Что-то там про многоликость? Или проскользнуло в лице Тренера нечто знакомое, знакомое ещё с детства.  
_Нет, нет, не сейчас, это точно._

— Да. Рэй согласился на чай.  
— Тогда я тоже буду.  
— Конечно, будешь.

Итак, они пили чай. И Тренер дал Лори указания. Рэй явно знал о жизни этого человека меньше, чем успел надумать.  
Обыграли в этот раз Рэя, но это не бесило. Удивительно.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты посмотрела за ней сегодня. Я постараюсь забрать её ближе к вечеру. Твоя помощь будет заключаться только в этом. Не будем никак связывать её с твоей работой, сама понимаешь. Зовут Лу, остальное может сама узнаешь, но я не уверен, что она сильно разговорчивая.  
— Ладно, тебя же я как-то разговорила.

Она всё смотрела на Рэя, но понять чужие эмоции оказалось сложно. Сказывалось то, сколько он проспал, да и общая нервозность. Хотелось проверить замок на двери и выглянуть в окно — уж с седьмого этажа он смог бы разглядеть кого-то хоть немного подозрительного.  
Так что ему мешало, манеры?  
Все вроде заодно. Рэй поставил полупустую чашку на столешницу. Посмотрел на Тренера, и кивнул в сторону окна. Не разрешения просил, а из вежливости предупредил, что собирался проверить балкон. На улице ничего не происходило, и никого тоже.  
Здесь люди, что, жили в другом часовом поясе?

— Нам пора.  
— Да? Ладно.

Она проводила их до двери, Тренер так и пошёл в чуть влажной футболке. Напоследок Лори подмигнула Рэю, показывая, что окончательно проснулась, и закрыла за собой дверь.  
Тренер вызвал лифт только после того, как закрылись три замка.

— Ты всех так с женой знакомишь?  
— С бывшей женой.  
— И всё же?  
— Я бы не впутывал её сюда, но она точно сможет лучше всего помочь. И ты. У меня своя собственная команда супергероев. Все они на удивление блондинистые.  
— Можно без комментариев касательно внешности, а то я скажу что-нибудь про твои очки.  
— Ну?

Тренер посмотрел на него поверх стёкол, уж точно лишь из-за того, что расстояние позволяло ему разглядеть лицо Рэя — стояли-то близко. Рэю почудился запах крови, но тот скорее исходил от кабины лифта. Как и многие другие запахи.

— Оставлю на потом, ты сейчас на побитую псину больше походишь.

Тренер в ответ только вдохнул глубоко, словно пытался с собой справиться. Затем потёр щетину, Рэй заметил, что под его ногтями ещё остались следы крови.  
Как там было? Зло творили убийцы? Или убийцы творили зло с другими людьми? Теперь Рэй мог начать гадать, какой из вариантов устроил бы его больше.  
На улице уже стало совсем светло, Тренер сел рядом с Рэем, опустил козырёк, чтобы солнце не било в глаза. Рэй последовал его примеру. Сели, но не пристегнулись.  
Хотелось курить.  
Рэй потянулся к бардачку. Тренер даже не дёрнулся никуда, только ноги шире расставил, чтобы Рэю стало удобнее рыться. В итоге она нашлась — полупустая пачка, самая нервная и никак не готовая кончаться. В ней кроме сигарет дожидалась своей очереди и зажигалка.

— Странно, что зажигалка у тебя не королевская, — заметил Тренер.  
— Королевская?  
— Да, зиппо или что-то в этом роде. Ты не ассоциируешься с пластиковыми зажигалками.  
— Прямо как ты с этими очками.

В собственной машине он мог сам решить, что делать. Так что остался курить внутри. Затяжку за затяжкой, опустил только оба стекла — у себя и у Тренера, — чтобы не задымило всё к чертям.  
Уже приготовился выбросить бычок — какая разница в этом-то районе, — как Тренер перехватил его руку, взялся за запястье и потянул на себя. На секунду Рэй почти почувствовал прикосновение чужих губ к пальцам, увидел этот короткий контакт. В реальности Тренер пальцами левой руки забрал сигарету, затянулся так, что зажмурился.  
Готов был закашлять, но сдержался.  
Рэй посмотрел на струю дыма, выпущенную в лобовое стекло.  
Тренеру шло курить, но в этом не было ничего удивительного. Не считая самого факта. Он сделал ещё три нервные затяжки и выкинул окурок в окно.  
Не говоря ни слова, пристегнулся. Достал телефон, проверил его, написал несколько сообщений. Рэй в это время и сам пристегнулся.

— Ладно, теперь нужно по другому адресу. Подкинешь меня?  
— Похоже, что у меня какие-то другие планы?  
— Спасибо.

Рэй посмотрел на Тренера, тот уже прикрыл глаза и сполз по сидению.  
Ему требовалось поспать, не по дороге от точки до точки, а нормально. Но, видимо, решение уже было принято и действовать стоило быстро. Поскольку Рэй так и не смог ничего выпытать у Тренера, и стоило попытаться воспользоваться собственными способами, знакомыми, и теми данными, что могли предоставить они. Без всяких заговариваний зубов и прочих расшаркиваний.  
Кто там знал про маленькую девочку Лу, за которой велось скорее всего вооружённое преследование?  
Кому и кем малышка приходилась?  
Рэй достал телефон и написал ровно двум людям. Для начала этого было достаточно. Если удача на его стороне (а отсутствие ножевых или пулевых ранений у Тренера говорило именно об этом), то в ближайший час у Рэя должна была появиться возможность оценить ситуацию по пиздецовой шкале.  
Вот только одного взгляда на заёбанного Тренера хватало, чтобы представить, где именно грозила оказаться стрелка-вердикт. В самой красной зоне из всех возможных. Там, где Тренер не справился бы самостоятельно.  
Итак, что там про стрёмное дерьмо? Кто там в него попал?  
Раз, два.  
Три, четыре.  
Рэй вбил адрес в навигатор, завёл мотор и подумал, что мог бы закурить ещё раз, но не стал. Окна он оставил лишь немного приоткрытыми.

— Не расскажешь мне про свою бывшую жену?

Тренер заворочался, но глаза не открыл.

— Она любит кофе без сахара. Засыпает только если есть свежий воздух. Ненавидит бегать. Умеет разговаривать с подростками. И обращается с оружием не хуже твоего.

Рэй поперхнулся воздухом.  
Слова Тренера пусть и звучали просто и понятно, но Рэй почти пожалел, что спросил. Лори по всем пунктам походила на самого Рэя.  
_Уже наступил подходящий момент, чтобы спросить про типаж?_  
Рэй ухмыльнулся и решил, что, нет. Да и с такой жизнью подобный момент вряд ли имел хоть какой-то шанс быть озвученным.  
Ещё он немного пожалел, что не успел подольше пообщаться с Лори. 

— Ты можешь поспать, а я разбужу, когда приедем.  
— И когда приедем?  
— Не раньше, чем через час. Ты используешь меня, как таксиста.  
— Просто потому что меня в таком виде не возьмёт ни один здравомыслящий водитель.

И правда. Хотя кровь на ткани проступала уже не так отчётливо, но общую картину это не сильно исправляло. Тренер стащил очки и закинул дужку за воротник.  
Рэй повернул голову и проверил — на заднем сидении лежали предыдущие очки, конечно, магическим образом они не починились. Но и никуда не пропали.  
Хватит тянуть кота за хвост, — подсказал внутренний голос.  
Вместе с ним беспокойство начинало активную работу. Ожидание всегда бесило Рэя, особенно, когда он был моложе, особенно, когда ждать приходилось других людей, особенно, если он не знал, сколько именно предстояло ждать.  
Что происходило именно сейчас.  
И всё же...

— Только скажи, и я свалю.

Рэй перевёл взгляд со своих вцепившихся в руль пальцев на Тренера. На лице у того застыло беспокойство и лёгкое чувство вины. Выразительные брови никуда не делись, а взгляд без очков увеличивал эффект. Только вот какой эффект-то?

— Куда ты свалишь?  
— Вперёд и с песней, ну.  
— Сиди, наслаждайся приятной поездкой.

Сработало. Тренер снова устроился с максимальным комфортом.

— Только радио не включай. Хотя я понимаю, что ты не из тех, кто слушает радио, а утро выдалось нервным. Но не включай.  
— Да понял я, понял, никакого радио.

Рэй посмотрел на Тренера и заметил лёгкую улыбку.  
Без радио в теории получалось сложнее, но всё же исполнимо.

Место, куда Тренер попросил его отвезти, Рэй помнил, но довольно смутно, и то благодаря работе на Микки. Из памяти, пусть долго, но всё же вымывались воспоминания о местах, где Рэю приходилось убивать людей. Без надобности он старался туда не возвращаться.  
Собственно, как старался и не убивать людей без надобности.  
Несомненный плюс заключался в том, что некоторых людей не требовалось убивать. Их достаточно было лишь припугнуть, пообещать страшное, мерзкое, но вполне себе исполнимое. Да. Когда-то, когда он только начинал работать на Микки, убийство казалось плохим вкусом, неспособностью решать конфликты мирно. Но чем дальше в лес ганджубаса, тем яснее становилось понятно — или так, или нахер всё.  
Он остался, хотя знал, что Микки отпустил бы его (да уж просто потому что никогда в самом деле не держал), не из чувства преданности, а переборов себя, заставив поверить, что в этом мире совершались вещи намного страшнее.  
Рэй знал наверняка, что совершались, был свидетелем. Участником...  
Тренер дёрнулся на сидении, Рэй даже успел руку поднять, собирался успокоить прикосновением, но не стал.

— Что? — хрипло спросил Тренер.  
— Ничего.  
— Мне что-то... — потёр глаза, надавив на них так сильно, что от одного этого вида у Рэя заломило затылок.  
— В бардачке вода есть, попей.

Тренер послушался, трясущимися пальцами достал бутылку, залпом выпил половину, нацепил очки. Проснулся, встрепенулся.

— Внутренний таймер у тебя хорошо работает.  
— Да, я вижу.

Возле доков людей уже было больше. Кто-то начинал свой день с чашки кофе, кто-то делал фотографии. Рэй вспомнил, как отсюда он и ещё несколько людей выезжали на хлипенькой, но вполне себе сносной лодке, как он опускал чужую голову под воду и слышал влажный кашель.  
Ещё он вспомнил, как после той ночи неделю не мог смыть с себя вонь гнили. Или ему только казалось, что всё провоняло ею.  
Они доехали, Рэй припарковался. Тренеру, чтобы дойти до нужного адреса, требовалось воспользоваться помощью своих двоих.  
Щёлкнул замок ремня безопасности.

— Вот это утро. Теперь, вроде как, я твой должник.  
— Да? Или мы сравняли счёт?

На самом деле Рэй уже запутался. Периодически они с Тренером помогали друг другу, а пару раз Рэй по внезапно появившейся в нём доброте душевной помогал и кому-то из Карапузов. Хотя помощь всегда представляла из себя театральное представление, в котором требовалась уверенная твёрдая речь, жутковатая улыбочка и глок, но последний не всегда появлялся на сцене.  
Пожалуй, стоило уже закрыть всю эту тему с долгом.

— Дальше я сам.  
— Какой у тебя план вообще? Пойдёшь валить всех без разбора?

Рэю так никто и не ответил на сообщения, но раз день официально начался, настала пора забить на хорошие манеры.  
Собирался ли он правда оставить здесь Тренера? Или дождался бы? Пошёл бы следом? Какие планы у самого Рэя?  
Времени придумывать ответы на все вопросы уже не осталось.

— Для начала я достану оружие, мне бы пригодилась пара пушек.  
— Не думаешь, что во второй раз сможешь осилить кровавую баню?

Взгляд Тренера выражал недовольство.

— Один из них первый полез на меня с ножом. Думаю, мне повезло? Повезло, что это оказался нож, а не пушка, а то я ещё не стал Нео.  
— Да, тебе повезло, а вот им не особо. Так, пушки, что дальше?  
— Дальше я жду, когда мне ответят.

Рэй чудом удержал себя от вопроса, не к одному ли (или даже паре) человеку они обращались, но решил не мутить воду без причины. Сейчас уж точно.

— Дальше едешь по адресу и устраиваешь там тарантовщину?  
— Да? — звучал он не очень-то уверенно.  
— Ладно, я понял, ты ещё не успел продумать эти моменты. С другой стороны — ты немного поспал, так что есть надежда, что соображать начнёшь чуть получше.  
— Так, всё, мне пора.

Тренер взялся за ручку, но Рэй цокнул, чем умудрился остановить вообще всё движение, происходившее в машине.

— Что?  
— Ты сейчас выглядишь идеально для того, чтобы проехаться в полицейской машине.  
— Блядь, — вырвалось из чужого рта. Ну, эта реакция оказалось ещё относительно сдержанной.

Рэй пожалел, что разбаловал самого себя и перестал возить в машине комплект сменной одежды.  
В самом деле он перестал этим заниматься потому что работа несколько изменилась и стала... чище? Да, это слово лучше всего описывало ситуацию.  
На Рэе всё ещё оставалось достаточно одежды, чтобы поделиться ею с ближним своим.  
Неловко выворачивая руки, он стащил кофту. Она своим видом обещала нормально сесть на Тренере, да и не выделялась яркими цветами, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.  
Тренер молча натянул на себя кофту. Наклонил голову, разглядывая бледные ромбы на сером фоне.

— Стиль не мой.  
— У тебя сейчас стиль должен быть всего один, называется «на моей одежде не видно никакой крови, почти не видно», нет?  
— Какое длинное название.

Рэй усмехнулся. Ладно, если пошли шутки, то или Тренер был на очень большом взводе или всё же позволил себе немного расслабиться.  
Сколько бы они не общались, а шутки у него оставались довольно своеобразные, хотя Рэй понимал их все.  
Телефон Рэя отозвался сообщением. Одновременно с телефоном Тренера.  
И следом ещё одним. И у Тренера тоже.  
Рэй не верил в случайности, и это точно не стало доказательством самых странных совпадений.

— Поздравляю тебя, ты убил...  
— Шестёрок Абдуллы?  
— Да, их. И теперь ты собираешься...  
— Убить Абдуллу, очевидно?

Рэй почувствовал усталость и желание нервно смеяться. Ещё он подумал, что хотел бы дать Тренеру нормальный такой подзатыльник, в надежде, что мозги у того встали бы на место. Ах, если бы всё в этой жизни удавалось решать подобными действиями.  
У Рэя не было бы такой работы. 

— Нет, здесь ты всё не так сказал. Ты, очевидно, собираешься помереть очень нелепой и тупой смертью.

Подобных Рэй, кстати, повидал достаточно. Одну они даже успели заценить вместе с Тренером.

— У меня было столько шансов, ещё один меня не напугает.

Так, это же не являлось признаком суицидальных наклонностей? Скорее, адреналин окончательно отпустил, а ясность рассудка не успела вернуться до конца.

— Нет, я говорю тебе сейчас — дерьмовая идея. На тебе уже два трупа. Помоги девочке сбежать, удочери её, сдай в органы опеки, что угодно. Но не пытайся вскарабкаться на эту пирамиду, тебя разъебёт быстрее, чем ты хотя бы до середины доползёшь.  
— Какого ты обо мне невысокого мнения.

Рэй посмотрел на Тренера, тот возил телефоном по рукаву кофты. Рэй на другом конце своего сознания подумал, что эта кофта шла Тренеру намного больше. Или дело в том, что не стало заметно кровавых разводов на голубой ткани?

— Что ты про него знаешь?  
— Пусть он и не имеет никакого отношения к наркоте, Абдулла медленно, но верно скупает недвижимость в центре Лондона. 

Им пришло третье сообщение. Его содержание заставило Рэя перестать дышать на добрых несколько секунд. Что-то подобное произошло и с Тренером.

Элитные потрахушки, для белых воротничков. Потрахушки с несовершеннолетними.

— Ну, вот этого мне точно достаточно.  
— Для чего?  
— Для того, чтобы попытаться его убить.

Рэй услышал в его голосе больше, чем Тренер обычно позволял услышать.  
Заодно он вспомнил несколько историй из своего прошлого. Там тоже были девочки по вызову, самые разные, кого-то Рэй доставал из контейнеров в состоянии, не очень сопоставимым с жизнью, но всё в большинстве случаев заканчивалось хорошо.  
Некоторые истории заканчивались даже отлично. Где-то в полицейских архивах периодически появлялись новые дела-висяки, ведь найти убийцу очередного сутенёра с каждым разом становилось всё проблематичнее.  
Кого-то Рэй убил сам, а кого-то убили нанятые им люди. Да, ради такого можно потратить немного денег. Уж их-то в его жизни было достаточно, чтобы не переживать о подобных «потерях».  
Но всё это осталось позади. Работа у Микки в какой-то момент превратилась в вечно крутящуюся карусель. Рэй вроде как хотел бы сделать паузу, но был заворожен тем, во что превратился окружающий мир благодаря постоянному движению.

— Мне придётся пойти с тобой, а потом мы поедем ко мне.  
— Что?  
— Я внятно разговариваю. Никто ещё не жаловался.  
— Да-а, пожаловался бы хоть кто-то на это... — пробубнил Тренер. Даже пальцы к губам поднёс, но лишь для эффекта. Рэй его прекрасно слышал. — Ладно, Рэймонд Смит, ты реально хочешь во всём этом участвовать?

Рэй представил, как Тренер делал предложение Лори.  
_«Ты хочешь во всём этом участвовать? В болезни и здравии...»_  
Кстати, болезнь уже началась, Рэй.

— Вопрос поставлен некорректно. Здесь скорее, что-то про чувство долга... И про спасательный круг для утопающего.  
— Никто не тонет. Пока.  
— Да нет же, ты тонешь. В своих фантазиях. Стреляешь там с двух рук небось? И всё это на фоне типичного мексиканского городка.

Тренер покачал головой. Это вроде как означало согласие.

— И тебе нужно забрать с собой мой глок, — закончил Рэй.  
— На какой чёрт?  
— Если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь пойти с тобой без оружия, то ошибаешься.  
— Но я сам иду за оружием.  
— Вот именно.  
— Ты у меня его из штанов в случае чего будешь вытаскивать?  
— Думаю, то что я буду вытаскивать у тебя из штанов — последнее, о чём ты сейчас должен переживать.

Отличная фраза, стоило бы записать. Кажется, Тренер пришёл к схожей мысли, хотя его приоткрытый рот явно намекал — спор ещё не окончен. Так они просто теряли время, и степень его драгоценности резко увеличилась после новостей о том, с кем (пока ещё косвенно) успел связаться Тренер.  
И Рэй тоже.

— Просто делай, что я говорю. Или мне внушить тебе мысль, что там уже ждут тебя люди Абдуллы?  
— У меня в голове сейчас такой шум, что там вряд ли поместится что-то подобного уровня параноидальности. Ладно, давай.

Тренер забрал пистолет, хмыкнул, немного его поразглядывал и сунул за пояс штанов, заботливо прикрыв это дело кофтой. Вуаля, ничего подозрительного.

— Ты, значит, рубашки реально каждый день носишь?

Рэй закатил глаза и вышел из машины, дверью хотелось двинуть, но он вовремя вспомнил, что машина его и она ему ещё должна пригодиться. И сегодня, и в принципе.

— К кому мы идём?  
— Не хочешь удивиться?  
— Я уже достаточно удивился сегодня, когда увидел тебя в кровище и с ребёнком на руках.  
— Не на порог же дома я к тебе заявился. Да и кровь не моя.  
— Точно. Ух, спасибо. Мне полегчало, — Рэй вроде отвечал, но одновременно с этим пытался построить дальнейший маршрут. Или не маршрут, а схему действий. 

В голове всё время неоном подсвечивалось: запереть Тренера в одном из поместий, где в данный момент никто не жил (они-то были живы, но уехали отдыхать), и оставить его там схорониться на пару недель, если не на месяц.  
Но Тренер же упрямый, да и цель себе уже отличную поставил. Шёл за поясом чемпиона и готовился смести всё на своём пути. Рэй наблюдал за ним из первых рядов.  
Вариант с очкастым заложником отпадал.  
Возвращать девочку не хотелось. Рэй по опыту знал, что вряд ли Лу была дочкой Абдуллы. Бледной кожи достаточно, чтобы отмести ближайшее родство. Или даже племянницей. У него, конечно, ещё оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы проверить свою чуйку, но не в данный момент.  
Да и кто бы их таких умных отпустил живыми?  
Этот сраный день обещал выдаться слишком долгим.  
И Рэй чувствовал, как голод становился всё сильнее. Да, завтрак-то он пропустил.

— Мы идём к парню по кличке Пушка.  
— Ты идёшь к Пушке за пушками?

Рэй попал в цирк и сам не заметил. Вариант, где он заметил, что попал в цирк, но полностью ситуацию проигнорировал, в тот конкретный момент рассмотрению не подлежал.

— Кличка должна быть говорящей, ты не шаришь.  
— Куда уж мне. — Огрызнулся Рэй. — Вас потом по этим кличкам только на том свете искать.  
— Пушка отличный парень, я ему в своё время нормально так помог. Пацан никак не мог слезть с иглы, так что мне пришлось самому его жизнь разруливать: лечение, небольшие долги, и у него были проблемы с родителями. Там я тоже подсуетился.

Рэя передёрнуло, он почти споткнулся.

— Знаю, ты не испытываешь радости, когда слушаешь про торчков, но всё позади. Теперь Пушка чист, и предпочитает занимать свой досуг огнестрелом и его сбытом.  
— Откуда у него оружие?  
— Есть несколько поставщиков. Им нравится, как пацан работает.  
— Бизнесмены херовы...

Тренер остановился у одного из частных домов и воспользовался домофоном, ворота им открыли без обратной связи.  
Рэй сразу понял, что на пороге их встречал сам Пушка.  
Понял по татуировке ствола прямо под левым глазом. И почти симметричной татуировке почти симметричного ствола под правым. Господи боже.  
Кто-то ещё реально носил широкие штаны? Рэй отстал от современной моды и не планировал сокращать расстояние, лучше уж увеличивать его.

— Йо, мужик, какими судьбами?  
— Нужна помощь, — Тренер быстро обнял Пушку и зашёл в дом. — Это Рэй, но для тебя, пожалуй, Рэймонд.  
— Как скажешь. Приветствую тебя, Рэймонд. Друг моего друга — мой друг. Тебе тоже подсобить?  
— Нет, я в порядке.

Пушка закрыл за ними дверь, Рэй огляделся — дом выглядел совершенно обычным. Если здесь и находился оружейный склад, то либо в подвале — маловероятно из-за почвы (хотя, кто знал, сколько у Пушки денег, может, он мог позволить себе целый подземный тоннель через весь Лондон), — либо всё могло выглядеть, как в шпионских боевиках.

— Рэй, подожди здесь.

О, ему не предстояло увидеть таинство.

— Ты хоть разбираешься в вопросе? — спросил в спину.  
— Память подводит?

Ненавязчиво напомнил, что помог Рэю не помереть в собственном дворе из-за подставы чёртового Флетчера.  
Это, кстати, оказался довольно джентльменский поступок. Немного удивительный. Сильно удивительный, чего душой кривить. И слишком громкий, конечно. Особенно для района, где жил Рэй.  
А, да, и с того джентльменского поступка и начались периодические споры про «кто кому и что должен».  
Рэй достал телефон, начал печатать сообщение самому Микки. Стёр. Набрал заново. Стёр ещё раз. Начал дёргаться правый глаз. Снова. Рэй заблокировал телефон и постарался сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов.  
Не получалось.  
Мысли метались, как испуганные лошади, и одной из них была лошадь по кличке Голод.  
Ситуацию, в одной из которых оказались Тренер и Рэй, именно такую, мать её, ситуацию, стоило решать на сытый желудок.  
Рэй приказал себе успокоиться, напомнив — после они должны заехать к нему домой. Там обязательный перекус. И обязательный чёрный кофе.  
Тишина в доме угнетала, Рэй запоздало подумал, что остался без пистолета. Ладно, Тренер привёл их не к херу с горы, а к одному из своих ребятишек. Всё обещало пройти нормально. Только вот совсем непонятно — быстро ли.  
Рэй посмотрел на искусственный камин, на пустые стены, на которых ещё виднелись следы от снятых картин. Пушка здесь жил один? Если так, и если у него действительно весь его склад лежал в доме, то это идеальное место. Идеальное, но одновременно с этим тупое донельзя.  
Одно дело — проворачивать сделки под носом у цивилов, совсем другое — позволять цивилам видеть вообще всех, с кем эти самые сделки происходили.  
Но это чужой бизнес — его не касалось, как стоило вести дела.  
Рэй достал телефон ещё раз. Убрал. Прошло всего пять минут, не больше.  
Послышались шаги, Тренер шёл к нему с неброской, но вместительной спортивной сумкой чёрного цвета.

— Поехали.  
— Быстро ты.

Тренер только посмотрел на него с немым вопросом, угадывать который Рэй не планировал. Пушка их не проводил, но калитка вовремя прожужжала разблокировкой.

— Вы там поссориться успели?  
— Нет, я попросил его ещё об одном одолжении. У него комп наверху, нужно всё быстро, так что сам понимаешь.  
— Про одолжение лучше не спрашивать?  
— Можешь спросить, но я, скорее всего не стану отвечать.  
— Ладно.

Тренер закинул сумку в багажник, Рэй сел за руль. Теперь — домой.  
Ему совсем не нравилась идея передышки, но мысли о еде, смене одежды (и у Тренера с его штанами тоже) и, скорее всего, прибавлении амуниции, — вместе они перевешивали внутреннее нежелание расслабляться.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь помочь?  
— Лишние две пары рук у тебя ещё не отросли, так что придётся.  
— Я всегда знал, что у тебя добрая душа, — Рэю в этой фразе послышался сарказм.  
— Не думай, что я потом с тебя не спрошу за свои подвиги.  
— И фантазия хорошая — предполагать, что будет с кого спрашивать.

Отлично, теперь они могли обмениваться колкостями на одном уровне. Но Рэй довольно быстро выдохся. В голове уже начался небольшой кавардак.

— Теперь радио можно включить?  
— Можно, но тебе же не хочется.

Да, Рэю реально не хотелось слушать музыку. Вот заглушить противный и нервный шум в ушах — этого точно хотелось больше всего.  
Решил покурить, в этот раз Тренер сигарету не отбирал и никак не покушался на чужую пачку.

— Так, ладно, поехали уже. Не хочу показаться истеричкой, но меня напрягает разъезжать по городу с оружием в сумке.  
— Полной? Любишь Рэмбо?  
— Я лучше воздержусь от ответа.  
— Брось ты, когда ещё откровенничать, если не перед предполагаемой смертью?

Рэй немного злился на себя, немного бесился из-за Тренера. Шутки про смерть в его собственном исполнении уже давно не появлялись на горизонте. Микки в своё время отучил его.  
Удивительно, но сделал он это лишь красноречивыми взглядами. Как будто каждый раз обещал Рэю вычесть у него десять процентов из зарплаты.  
Иногда казалось, что из Микки англичанин вышел лучше, чем из самого Рэя.  
Он посмотрел на свой перстень и завёл машину.  
У своего дома Рэй услышал, как начал ворчать желудок. Тренер понимающе хмыкнул. Оставалось совсем немного.  
Рэй уже понял, что ему требовалось найти в гардеробе тренч и сменить ботинки на те, что были чуть менее презентабельными.  
Но сначала завтрак, видимо, и для Тренера тоже.  
Рэй посмотрел на чужие пальцы.  
Сначала отправить его отмыть руки, найти ему другие штаны и майку (майку? Рэй начал сомневаться в возможностях собственного гардероба), другую кофту, слишком уж эта делала из Тренера обманчиво мягкого человека. Того, кто не смог бы прирезать двух мужиков ранним утром посреди откровенных ебеней.

— Ехать будем?

Рэй задумался так крепко, что почти пропустил зелёный сигнал светофора.  
У дома припарковался с невыразимой усталостью. Какой-то голосок нашёптывал, что раньше Рэй мог справиться с чувством голода лучше. Где те деньки?  
Когда они подходили к входной двери, Рэй почувствовал беспокойство — то назойливым дятлом резко и без предупреждения начало бить в затылок. Сердце отозвалось следом. Ключи остались зажатыми в кулаке.  
Тренер топтался рядом.  
Рэй подумал: _что-то совсем не так._  
На его любимой и отлично отреставрированной двери виднелись свежие следы. Кто-то либо неосторожно занёс внутрь нечто громоздкое, либо пытался выломать дверь. И вполне себе успешно. Сукины дети.  
Она не была закрыта, точнее, закрыли её неплотно. Даже не потрудились.  
Рэй только и сказал:

— Блядь.


	2. Chapter 2

После этого потянул Тренера за собой, Рэй даже дышать перестал, словно это могло хоть как-то помочь.   
Хорошо, что вопросов не последовало. Пришлось резко развернуть машину, шины заскрипели, Рэй сжал зубы.  
Твари! В его собственный дом.  
Эта традиция становилась слишком нездоровой. Такими темпами стоило бы задуматься о покупке недвижимости в другом районе, а может даже в другом городе. Бросить всё и...  
Ему потребовалось несколько лишних секунд, чтобы увидеть двух людей, выбежавших из его дома. Конечно, они не постеснялись показать оружие. Но вот стрелять не стали, чем удивили Рэя. Тренер их заметил лишь на повороте из квартала.  
Ладно, неужели они притащились без машины? Или был рядом кто-то ещё?

— У меня есть для тебя совет.  
— Да, давай.

Шутки кончились? Похоже на то.

— Звони Лори. И говори ей сваливать нахрен из квартиры.  
— А телефон?  
— Чёрт, я не знаю. Пусть пока будет с ней.

 _Ну что, Рэй, попил кофе, позавтракал? Достал свой старенький тренч?_  
Пока они с Тренером потратили от силы два часа, к Рэю домой уже забежали на чай и плюшки люди Абдуллы. Чудесно.  
Мозг скакал по картотеке памяти и судорожно пытался вычленить нужную папку. Лёгкая паника всё время подсказывала лишь один вариант — _Микки_. И что бы он сделал?  
Микки, который проблемы решал в первую очередь через Рэя. Ну и в последнюю тоже.  
Ладно, кто там был ещё, кто был ещё?  
Банни? Самый простой вариант. И Рэй уже вырулил к Холланд-парк. Этим маршрутом он пользовался нечасто. Захотелось вдавить педаль газа и мчаться чуть ли не по тротуару.  
Банни, да. Рэю пришлось активнее смотреть налево. Где-то здесь, здесь, или здесь...  
Теско. Стоял на месте и радостно впускал в себя людей.  
Зря Рэй фантазировал, будто машина ему сегодня могла ещё пригодится. Спасибо, что в ней не появилось никаких незапланированных дырок. Настало время сменить средство передвижения. 

— Забирай сумку, мы дальше не поедем.

Рэй же забрал сигареты, закинул поломанные очки в бардачок, закрыл машину, и с тоской подумал, что увозить его крошку домой светило аж из жопы мира. Стоять ей тут предстояло явно дольше, чем два часа. Хотя, всё могло поменяться в любую секунду.

— Пойдём, — он кивнул в сторону магазина, что заставило Тренера недоверчиво поднять брови.  
— Тебя ничего не смущает?  
— Заходи и не стесняйся.

Конечно, рамки запищали, и, конечно, к ним никто не подошёл. Рэя тут помнили в лицо охранники. Славно, что те долго оставались на одних и тех же точках. Познакомиться можно было с кем угодно, и убедить во взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве тоже. И совсем для этого не требовалось постоянного кого-то бить до кровавой улыбки.  
Рэй шёл как можно быстрее и старался не смотреть на еду. Хотя мог бы схватить что угодно, или даже уделить одну-две минуты спокойному выбору.  
Нет, сейчас не до этого. На нервах организм сжался, хотя и продолжал жаловаться на отсутствие еды.  
Всё потом, потом. Нужно ещё...  
Они дошли до двойных дверей, открывавшихся лишь при помощи кода. Рэй ввёл: 1991.  
Дверь пиликнула, красный цвет запылённой лампочки изменился на зелёный. Сразу стало прохладнее — слева располагались морозильные камеры, но Рэй искал выход во внутренний двор. Ещё немного.  
На улице курили трое. Саша, Том, а вот имени третьего парня Рэй не знал.

— Ого, а ты без предупреждения.  
— Некогда. Нужно уехать, грузовик есть?  
— Да мы тут как раз болтаем на дорожку.  
— На дорожку, — эхом отозвался Рэй и посмотрел на часы. Почти десять утра.  
— Саш, если нужно их везти, то давай уж тогда ты за рулём, — Том бросил бычок под ноги.  
— Да, давай тогда я.  
— Мы поедем в кузове.  
— Ёпт, Рэймонд, в чём дело?  
— Меньше знаешь...  
— Быстрее едешь, — закончил за него Тренер.

В целом, да, лучше закончить не получилось бы и у самого Рэя.

— Вы же пустые?  
— Пустые, это ты очень хорошо время выбрал.  
— Было бы из чего выбирать.

Но им реально повезло, что грузовик ещё стоял здесь.

— Внешние камеры так и не починили?  
— Не-а.  
— Отлично.

Саша открыл им кузов. Рэй подсветил себе путь фонариком в телефоне, показал Тренеру, где стоило взяться за одну из нескольких ручек, которые очень предусмотрительно приварили здесь в своё время. Да, им всё ещё везло.  
Если не считать того, что дому Рэя точно не повезло. И его входной двери.   
Какая тупость — переживать из-за куска дерева. Но его бесило, что кто-то продолжал действовать настолько топорными методами. 

— Куда едем?

Рэй ещё не выбрал. Посмотрел на Тренера, посмотрел на свою кофту, посмотрел на сумку.

— Куинс парк.  
— Думаю, в пятнадцать минут уложимся. Ну, не скучайте.

Саша закрыл кузов. Рэй продолжал подсвечивать Тренера, пока тот, зажмурившись, не накрыл телефон рукой.

— Выруби.

Рэй подумал: наверное, ему жарко в моей кофте, раз рука такая горячая.  
Ещё Рэй подумал, что Тренера перестало трясти, а вот самого Рэя начало. 

— Мне уже стоит начать подозревать, что ты планируешь вывезти меня из города и не дать совершить всё то, что я планирую?  
— Почему ты просто не назовёшь это верным словом? Идиотизм отлично подойдёт.  
— Это не идиотизм, а попытка немного очистить этот мир.  
— Я-то по глупости своей думал, что ты его очищаешь благодаря каждому своему пацану, который добивается успехов в спорте, не бросает учиться и не принимает самые дешёвые из возможных наркотиков.  
— Ты вот звучишь не как грубый человек, а приятного сейчас вообще ничего не сказал. Так что?  
— Мы едем туда, куда я сказал нас отвезти. Если настолько мне не доверяешь, то можешь начать стучать в стенки или дверь уже сейчас. Мы ещё никуда не поехали, так что тебя с радостью выпустят. Правда потом другие люди с не меньшей радостью убьют тебя. Или не убьют, а отведут сначала к Абдулле.

Рэй сделал паузу, но лишь для эффекта. Ещё не хватало бегать по городу за этим сумасшедшим, возомнившим, что должен нести возмездие. Возмездие во имя чего?

— Кстати, мне стоит не забыть упомянуть Лори, которая сейчас приглядывает за Лу. Как думаешь, она успела улизнуть до того, как её поймали?

Тренер издал какой-то полустон, полурык. Достал телефон, Рэй успел разглядеть беспокойные морщины на чужом лбу. Да, манипуляция вышла мерзкой, но ведь подобные разговоры являлись вполне себе обычной частью рабочей жизни Рэя.  
И то что сейчас у него один из трёх дней отпуска вспоминать отчаянно не хотелось. Иначе бы он ослабил нажим, тем самым позволив Тренеру погрузиться в фантазии, где он ценой своей жизни убил предполагаемого педофила.  
О, Рэй всё же воспользовался этим словом. Мог бы потратить первый заряд тоже не на себя, но его речь на Тренера подействовала и без остальных ужасов этого мира.

— Ло, вы живы? Да? Как малышка?

Рэй прислонился лбом к железной внутренности кузова. Ему бы не вслушиваться в чужой разговор, но одни только интонации заставили начать цепляться за каждое слово.

— Да. Тебе есть куда пойти? Выключи пока телефон, я не уверен, но на всякий случай.

Рэй подумал, что ей стоило бы добраться до метро и сесть в любом направлении. Так бы они её с большей вероятностью не смогли поймать быстро и просто. Быстро и просто, как забрались в дом к Рэю.  
Он потянулся к Тренеру, случайно задрал руку слишком высоко, коснулся чужих пальцев, сжимавших телефон. Тренер замолк на полуслове.

— Пусть спускается в подземку и едет. Без разницы куда. Я только надеюсь, что Лу она переодела хоть во что-то.  
— А что если...  
— Пусть не идет к ближайшей станции, доберется до другой без разницы как, хоть пешком.   
— Ты слышишь? Хорошо.

Звонок закончился. С улицы послышался смех и неразборчивые оклики, Рэй подумал, что прошло от силы несколько минут.  
Настала его очередь доставать телефон, сообщение предстояло получить Банни. Ему следовало не только собрать Рэю «вещи в отпуск», но и успеть привезти их на точку в ускоренном режиме.  
Банни ответил быстро. Оставалось ещё немного подождать.  
Рэй в очередной раз вспомнил, что ждать ненавидел. Его выводило из себя ожидание, оно заставляло продумывать сотни вариантов, при которых всё заканчивалось провалом. Как будто подобные мысли могли хоть кому-то помочь. Как будто они реально помогали. Но Рэй продолжал беситься из раза в раз. Они ещё даже никуда не доехали.

— Очень интересный способ передвижения, — разбил тишину Тренер. Насколько вообще могло быть тихо в пустом и небольшом контейнере продовольственного грузовика.  
— Ты похвалил создателя.  
— Я даже не могу удивиться, честно. Если скажешь, что когда-то фанател от Черепашек-ниндзя то не смогу удивиться во второй раз.  
— А кто не фанател?

Тренер издал звук смутно похожий на смех.

— Да, ты прав.

Пришла мысль как-то успокоить Тренера, но Рэй не нашёл слов. Одновременно с этим он старался не вступить в спор с самим собой — главным вопросом стояло: на кой хер он попёрся во всё это? Его никто не просил. А сам Тренер не раз спросил, хотел ли Рэй продолжить.  
Технически, он мог отказаться в любой момент, слиться. Ему было куда, было на какие средства. Возможностей избежать говна — достаточно. Вот только всё в ситуации упорно продолжало Рэю напоминать историю собственного детства.   
Даже спустя столько лет он не отказался бы от рыцаря с магнумом в руке, который мог бы расстрелять ближайшее окружение Рэя и забрать его из той срани, где он вынужден был вариться не один год в уже относительно сознательном возрасте.  
За этими размышлениями и редким обменом из ничего особо не значащих фраз и прошла их поездка. Грузовик остановился, Рэй почувствовал, как у него гудело в голове на протяжении всей поездки, да и почувствовал лишь потому что движение прекратилось.  
Дверь открыл Саша и подмигнул им, затем оглянулся по сторонам и жестом позвал к себе. На свободу.

— Ну, больше ничем не помочь?  
— Нет, лучше не вмешивайся, — Рэй почти сказал «спасибо», но всё же удержался. У него настроение не стало лучше, лишь хуже. Воспоминания радости никогда не приносили.  
— Что теперь? — спросил Тренер, когда грузовик уехал.

Они снова стояли рядом с Теско. У Рэя появился выбор между походом в паб и походом на кладбище. Тренер, казалось, временно подчинился его воле, хотя по чужому взгляду можно было без труда определить, насколько происходящее с каждой минутой лишь напрягало его всё сильнее.  
С другой стороны, Тренер прекрасно понимал — у Рэя в подобных делах явно больше опыта, а значит, стоило положиться на его чутьё. Или хотя бы на его пути отхода.

— Вселенная видимо решила, что мне сейчас лучше оставаться голодным, так что давай испытаем нашу судьбу в другом месте.

Кладбище.  
Тренер промолчал, когда они оказались за оградой, уж если на улице их мог встретить кто угодно, то на территории вероятность значительно снижалась.  
Рэй любил кладбища, они вселяли в него умиротворение и ощущение, что все дела рано или поздно подходили к концу. С убийством других людей у него не появлялось ничего, кроме яростного желания забраться в душ как можно скорее.

— Я начинаю сомневаться в твоём чувстве юмора, — Тренер закинул сумку за спину и неспешно шёл рядом. Можно было ошибочно подумать, что в его планах не стояло на первом месте убийство человека.  
— Кто сказал, что оно у меня было?  
— Было и есть, не сомневайся, но какое же оно сложное, ох.  
— Ладно, если всё пойдёт по плану, то ты будешь временно освобождён и от моего чувства юмора, и от меня.  
— Это точно в случае если всё пойдёт по плану? А то в сочетании с прогулкой возле могил звучит если не сомнительно, то точно двояко.

Рэй с трудом смог бы сам представить сцену, подобную происходящей. В другой вселенной они с Тренером оказались бы на кладбище только в качестве угрозы, не более того. Чем там мог провиниться Тренер — оставалось загадкой для Рэя из настоящего.

— Я не буду уговаривать тебя доверять мне.  
— Славно, а то от этого устаёшь. Да и подобное лучше показывать делом, а не словом, согласен?

В количестве и качестве (запланированных) дел Рэй оказался ограничен.  
Подумал, что стоило бы всё же забрать у Тренера свой глок и зайти в дом. Вряд ли люди Абдуллы были значительно лучше Рэя. Они практически оставили грязный след подошвы на его входной двери. Заранее предупредили о своём присутствии, а потом ещё и не попытались убить их, расстреляв тачку, когда появилась возможность.  
Или они в своём бизнесе привыкли справляться без крови, или всё это стало частью игры в кошки-мышки, правил которой Рэй не знал, да и не хотел пытаться узнать.

— Согласен. Моё дело едет к нам, а тебе было бы неплохо узнать кое-что, если справишься.   
— Что?  
— Для начала, где Абдулла живёт. Где любит проводить время. Где расположена основная часть его квартир я примерно знаю, но и это неплохо было бы уточнить.  
— Да, точно.

Рэй подумал, что Тренер подобное ещё не проворачивал, а если и проворачивал, то тогда не требовалось делать столько телодвижений. Сейчас каждая крупица информации становилась их светом в конце тоннеля. Образно выражаясь.   
Поддержать концепцию загробной жизни, не забыв о возможности её избежать при помощи оружия.   
Тренер достал из кармана телефон и начал писать сообщение. Рэй продолжал разглядывать надгробия. Здесь перестали делать новые захоронения несколько лет назад, ему нравилась идея, при которой некоторые кладбища в какой-то момент останавливали время. Затяжная пауза, конечно, не делала финансовой пользы, но ему-то какая с этого была разница.  
Ничего здесь не менялось, это завораживало.

— Ну, писал я тем же людям, что и ты, думаю, долго ждать не придётся.  
— Даже не буду спрашивать, почему тебе дают какие-то справки люди подобного сорта.  
— Правильно, меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

Тренер выдал ответ с каменным лицом, так что решать, стало ли это очередной шуткой, или нет, осталось за Рэем. Он предпочёл подумать, что запас шуток Тренера постепенно сокращался, а значит, история обещала прозвучать интересно. Однако, недостаточно интересно, чтобы Рэй начал пытаться узнать её в тот же момент.

Банни на кладбище заявился в солнцезащитных очках и костюме, даже галстук не забыл. Рэй в очередной раз оценил чужое чувство самоиронии.

— Кого хороним сегодня?  
— Пока ещё никого из ныне присутствующих, — Рэй забрал у него сумку, та оказалась чем-то похожа на ношу Тренера. 

Банни заметил вопросительный взгляд Рэя.

— Я не подбирал, честно, да и ничего более классического не нашёл. Нужно пополнить запасы.  
— Ты сейчас её заберёшь, так что обойдёмся без переживаний, — а мысль про запасы оказалась хорошей.

Рэй достал из сумки плащ, поморщился, подумав, что дома у него остался идеально отглаженный тренч. Видимо, висеть ему там по плану ещё непонятное количество времени, так что пришлось довольствоваться тем, что имелось.  
Ладно хоть тут была уверенность в том, что плащ должен сесть как нужно. Но сперва оружие. Рэю пришлось поправить пояс, затянуть немного туже, в ближайшее время он автоматом пользоваться не планировал.  
У плаща, который притащил Банни, было отличное преимущество — внутренние карманы перешили и сделали более просторными, чтобы уместить в себя запасные обоймы.

— А броника у тебя тут не завалялось? — Тренер даже заглянул в сумку, но первыми увидел там только ещё две запасных обоймы для глока. Их Рэй положил уже во внешние карманы. И сигареты туда же.  
— Так, теперь твоя очередь.  
— В смысле, моя очередь?  
— Надо приодеться, Тренер, — подсказал Банни. Тренер с полным недоверием на лице заглянул в сумку. — Я старался.

На свет показалась ветровка тёмно-малинового цвета. И рубашка поло белого цвета. И чёрные спортивные штаны, слишком плотные для лета, но Тренеру так или иначе не из чего было выбирать.

— Почему белое-то, Банни?  
— Под штаны лучше подходит. Беспроигрышное сочетание.

Тренер повёл бровью, слушая их разговор.

— Вы мне тут предлагаете переодеваться? На кладбище?  
— Ты кого-то стесняешься?

Аргумент его не убедил, но, видимо поняв, что других вариантов предлагать не собирались, Тренер с тяжёлым вздохом поставил свою сумку на асфальт, стянул кофту и свою майку одним движением. Пока надевал поло, Рэй увидел след от ещё одной татуировки на груди (именно след, её сводили, причём, довольно топорным методом).  
Сменить штаны Тренер предпочёл за ближайшим деревом, чем насмешил Банни.  
Как-то так Рэй выяснил, что Тренеру шло больше цветов, чем это казалось возможным. И что глазомер Банни не сбивался из года в год.  
Банни закрыл сумку, в которой осталась лишь старая одежда.

— Что-то ещё?  
— Нет, присмотри за Микки, но это обычная часть программы. И отслеживай, с кем он разговаривает, что-то подсказывает, что его без внимания не оставят.  
— Я сообщу, если что услышу.  
— Спасибо.

Они попрощались, но Рэй подумал, что Банни мог бы сделать ещё кое-что.

— Эй, погоди, — сам же подошёл к Банни: — моя тачка стоит возле Теско на Холланд, забери её и отгони.  
— Куда?

Рэй задумался, прогнал у себя в голове разговор про Абдуллу. Тренеру за это время не успели отписаться, так что полагаться оставалось особо не на что. Только на удачу, которая успешно показывала своё пофигистичное настроение.

— Давай к Розалинд, чтоб наверняка.  
— Это запросто, — Банни звякнул ключами и кивнул в последний раз.

Оставшись вдвоём, Рэй повёл Тренера не следом за Банни, а в другую сторону — чуть глубже к центру кладбища.

— Он не мог мне что-то как у тебя привезти?  
— Это же не твой стиль.  
— У нас сейчас вся миссия на стиле построена? А я и не заметил.  
— Дождись сначала, что тебе скажут про предполагаемые точки, а потом уж начинай ныть про гардероб. Кстати, не за что.

Тренер в ответ только скорчил рожу. Рэй покачал головой, ощущая себя строгим воспитателем, старавшимся не орать на ребёнка, отказывавшегося врубаться в простую информацию.

— Можем оставить часть здесь, хочешь?  
— На кладбище?  
— Да что ты заладил про кладбище. Да, на кладбище.  
— Нет уж.  
— Значит, не жалуйся.  
— И куда мы вообще идём? Я почти уверен, что здесь вход там же, где и выход.  
— Молодец, но нам не нужно входить и выходить через одно место. Сейчас, я бы сказал, нам это строго-настрого запрещено, а то жизненные показатели могут резко снизиться.  
— Ты подкоп делать собрался?

Рэю в этот момент на глаза попался мусорный бак, в который бы с успехом поместились бы и он, и Тренер. Ладно, рано он начал о подобном думать (или усердно старался думать о чём угодно, кроме подобного исхода событий).

— Нет, наоборот, — он кивнул на бак и сделал это только чтобы увидеть реакцию Тренера.

О да, это стоило того.  
Но Рэй не шутил. Он закрыл бак и взяв его за ручку потащил следом за собой. Несколько десятков шагов и он решил, что нашёл подходящее место. Бак он провёз мимо могил, конечно, но они ещё не успели встретить ни одного человека, даже смотрителя, так что осудить их мог ровно никто.   
Бак встал у ограды идеально, да и она, что славно, оказалась не такой высокой, как помнил Рэй.

— После вас.

Тренер вздохнул и посмотрел с осуждением. Если бы не вся эта херня, Рэй обязательно ему высказал своё мнение.

— Или хочешь последовать моему примеру?  
— Хочу заглянуть к тебе в голову.  
— Тебе не понравится.  
— Да?  
— Мыслить нестандартно помогает по жизни, чтоб ты знал.  
— А ходить по могилам?  
— Лучше пройти по чужой, чем выкопать свою.

Зашкаливающая пафосность фразы сработала на Тренере лучше, чем другие подколы. Он закинул на крышку бака сумку и забрался следом.  
Рэй смотрел. Он бы предпочёл не заострять внимание на том, на что смотрел. Смотрел и всё. Тренер выполнил манёвры без лишнего шума: сначала перекинул через ограду сумку, а потом, может, чуть замешкавшись, но перевалился и сам. Рэй услышал глухой звук приземления (почти на четыре лапы), и голос:

— Давай шустрее.

Он забрался, подумав, что особой грацией не смог бы отличиться, даже если бы сильно старался — амуниция заметно мешала. Перед тем, как оказаться по другую сторону ограждения, Рэй подтолкнул ногой бак, тот опрокинулся и широко открыл пасть. Дохлое животное.  
Раз-два и Рэй уже стоял рядом с Тренером, немного неустойчиво и с надеждой на отсутствие вывиха голеностопа. Пришлось ухватиться за чужое плечо (почему-то именно за него, а не облокотиться на кирпичное ограждение) и покрутить поочерёдно обеими ступнями.  
Точно, Рэй забыл попросить Банни привезти ему другие ботинки, но было уже поздно.

— Тебе ответили?  
— Нет.  
— Ладно, тогда можем немного прокатиться.  
— Куда?  
— Куда угодно, но нам нужно оказаться не в этом районе.

Рэй достал телефон и вызвал такси.

— Может, мне стоит проведать её?  
— Может.

Тренера такое быстрое согласие только сбило с толка, Рэй же думал, что хуже стать точно не могло. Или всё же могло, но он предпочитал не развивать мысль в ту сторону.

— Ты можешь купить ей другую симку, встретиться, поменять, успокоиться, придя к выводу, что они ненадолго в безопасности.  
— Насколько ненадолго?  
— С учётом обилия камер, думаю, мы можем выиграть где-то час, может, два.  
— Бессмысленно, пусть дальше катается.

Только бы ей хватило ума периодически менять направление. В тот же момент кольнула совесть — на первый взгляд Лори показалась ему какой угодно, но точно не тупой.  
Возможно, она могла придумать план не такой тянучий, как жвачка, раскалённая на солнцепёке.  
В машине громко играло радио и пахло травой, Рэй постарался не пялиться на водителя, но тому всё казалось до лампочки.  
Тренер не спросил, куда они ехали, доверился в очередной раз. Рэй подумал, что им пора бы устроить настоящее шоу, но оттягивал его. Или уже перестал, раз конечной точкой в маршруте был Сити. Рэй искушал самого себя, раз выбрал точку между несколькими ресторанами.

— Ты не думаешь, что вызывать такси было не такой уж умной идеей? — Тренер снял очки и зажал глаза ладонями. Недостаток сна начал сказываться, стоило бы выпить кофе.  
— Какая разница?  
— Помирать, так с музыкой?  
— Могу сказать тебе точно, что нас не убьют посреди бизнес-района в будний день. Нас не убьют, пока не получат Лу, — оказалось странно назвать её по имени: — и, пожалуй, они не убьют нас, пока жестоко не разделаются с Лори.

Тренер в ответ только громко сглотнул слюну и промолчал. 

— Поскольку мы не знаем, где находится Лори, то им придётся поискать самим. Лори достаточно сообразительная, чтобы менять маршрут, а в случае чего пересесть на автобус, да и пригород никто не отменял. Мы ждём, пока тебе ответят. У нас есть где-то полчаса, если не больше, прежде, чем приедем, музыка будет только такая, — Рэй кивнул в сторону водителя, качавшего головой под то, под что покачивания не подходили: — так что хер там мы умрём. 

Он откинулся на сидении и сосредоточился на ощущении усталости, постаравшись загнать его как можно глубже. В другой день, в другой час.  
Почему Рэй вышел из дома лишь с глоком?  
Хотя Тренер уж точно не ожидал, что Лу могла привести к кому-то вроде Абдуллы. Рэй вот ожидал. Рэя жизнь успела научить не ждать ничего хорошего и ждать только говна, а когда говно это не находилось, требовалось лишь _подождать ещё_ или поискать информацию. Если у него не работало чутье, то автоматически включалась паранойя.  
Микки в нём это ценил и очень радовался, что Рэя подобным действиям обучать не требовалось. Ведь Рэй иногда сам выступал настоящим магнитом для...

— Никогда ещё я не слышал от тебя столько слов за один раз, — выдал Тренер. После короткой паузы продолжил: — ты почти убедил меня, что всё может закончиться хорошо. Для нас и для неё. Правда, потом я подумал, что подобные фразы звучат именно как прощание с жизнью и волшебство момента испарилось.  
— По законам жанра в нас должна въехать машина, на полной скорости.  
— Нет, — Тренер вернул очки на место и посмотрел на Рэя уставшими воспалёнными глазами: — у тебя закончились квоты на аварии.

Глупость, но Рэй тихо рассмеялся.

— Я тут не один.  
— Кому суждено быть повешенным — не утонет, — чуть тише ответил Тренер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> автомат рэя - СР-3 "вихрь"  
> (мы всё ещё пиздимся во время правок)  
> как сказала ночью Ксюша "ниче не происходит"


	3. Chapter 3

Рэй, казалось, провалился в дрёму, так они и ехали следующие двадцать минут. Он наблюдал за людьми на улице и посматривал на небо, которое с каждой минутой становилось всё темнее. О, этот чудесный летний английский дождь.  
На телефон Тренера пришло сообщение. Читали вместе.   
В списке находились адреса пяти зданий, где Абдуллой были куплены апартаменты. Ещё адрес загородного дома. Одна квартира, расположенная достаточно близко к Сити и адрес ровно трёх ресторанов.  
Три ресторана. Рэй, не выдержав, фыркнул. Или этот мужик был жутко привередливый или в ресторанах он появлялся только для совершения сделок.

— Так, теперь у нас есть преимущество? — уточнил Тренер.  
— Да, но оно охренеть какое обманчивое.  
— Почему?  
— Ну хотя бы потому что нас с тобой двое, а у него...  
— А у него уже на два парня меньше, — Тренер сам остался недоволен своей попыткой пошутить: — ладно, у нас есть адреса, что мы можем с ними сделать? Слить в полицию?  
— Полиция? Ты серьёзно? Я думаю, что те ребята знают про жителей апартов побольше твоего.  
— Тогда что? Не Карапузов же мне туда посылать?  
— Только если ты готов с ними окончательно и бесповоротно попрощаться.

Рэй примерно представлял себе систему. И система эта включала в себя охрану.  
Наведываться по тем адресам бессмысленно, но стоило использовать эту информацию.  
Меньше думать и больше соображать, — Рэй уже и не помнил, где услышал или прочитал фразу.  
 _Нестандартно, так, чтобы можно было охуеть.._.  
Кто там был в квартирах? Почти наверняка девочки-иммигрантки, почти наверняка несовершеннолетние, почти наверняка под наркотой. Кто мог бы стать полной их противоположностью?  
Рэй в очередной раз посмотрел в окно, машина стояла на светофоре, а дорогу переходил высоченный парень, обутый в мартинсы.  
В голове щёлкнуло.  
Идея идиотская и даже стрёмная, но вполне могла сработать. Срабатывало же подобное в предыдущие разы, иначе Рэй не сидел бы в машине рядом с Тренером.

— Ладно, у меня есть идея, и она вроде как должна нам помочь.  
— Ну?  
— Для начала, перешли мне сообщение с адресами.

Тренер переслал, Рэй скопировал адреса, относившиеся к апартаментам. Затем долго листал список контактов, так долго, что удивился и его заполненности, и тому, зачем же хранил столько уже ненужных номеров телефонов.

— Ты ещё гнал на Пушку, — укором напомнил о себе Тренер. Он теплом привалился к Рэю, беззастенчиво смотря в чужой телефон. Рэй понял, что без оружия за спиной ему сиделось бы удобнее. Именно без оружия.  
— Я бы гнал на него из раза в раз.  
— Да, но ты пишешь кому?   
— Давай, прочитай сам ещё раз и не заставляй меня продолжать этот разговор. Я тебе помочь пытаюсь.  
— Ты пытаешься помочь нам обоим, а если точнее, то тут участвуют четыре человека. И ты пишешь чуваку с кличкой Клык.  
— Пишу.  
— А кто он?  
— Думаю, пусть это останется для тебя таким же сюрпризом, как для Абдуллы.  
— Можно нет?  
— Ладно, он из ультрас.  
— Не говори, что ты серьёзно?  
— Погоди, я ещё не успел тебе рассказать весь план. Или уже не хочется?

Рэй отправил сообщение. Запоздало подумал, что Клык вообще мог давно кормить червей или ещё чего похлеще.  
И таким обещал стать весь день — ожидание, нервы, тупые шутки, усталый взгляд Тренера, и, конечно, голод. Куда уж без него родимого.   
Рэй подумал, что сам выглядел не лучше Тренера, а отражение в зеркале заднего вида подсказало ему, что, да, нихрена не лучше. 

— Так, ладно, я не очень хочу лезть в твои мутки, только если ты не призываешь целую армию нам на помощь. Мне бы пригодилась такая, думаю, хотя ответственность за происходящее лежит лишь на мне. Мечтать не вредно.

Слова про ответственность звучали смутно знакомо. Наверное, к Рэю ещё никто не ходил на примирительный поклон с подобными речами. Вот он и запомнил Тренера лучше всего. И Тренер остался в его жизни, в отличии от всех остальных, кто пытался появиться хоть с каким-то поклоном.

— Да, не вредно, но всё же не разоряйся на подобное.

Рэю страшно хотелось курить и он мечтал, чтобы такси привезло их как можно скорее. Правда, поскорее не вышло, ему потребовалось собрать всю свою волю, чтобы не поджечь сигарету прямо в салоне.  
Поскольку конечной точкой в маршруте был центр Сити (и даже относительно недалеко от одного из домов с апартами), Рэй закурил лишь через тридцать четыре минуты поездки. В общей сложности. Тренер смотрел на него с тревогой, но с ещё большей тревогой он глазел по сторонам и явно пытался выискать полицию.

— Будешь и дальше себя так вести, они сами к тебе подойдут. Даже не подойдут, а подбегут, знаешь, с наручниками в руках. И с широкими улыбками тоже.  
— Когда ты меньше говорил, у тебя лучше получалось создавать ощущение собственной таинственности.

Рэй фыркнул, дым наполнял его как гелий воздушный шарик. Умом он понимал — то вступил в дело адреналин, хотя ничего ещё не случилось, а ещё сам Рэй продолжал оставаться голодным. И с каждым часом последствия голода лишь ухудшались. Он уже потратил намного больше энергии, чем стоило.

— Думаю, у Абдуллы сейчас может быть поздний завтрак.  
— Да?  
— Да, но мы так или иначе неподалёку от одного из ресторанов, можем и проверить.  
— Думаю, я одет не самым подходящим образом.  
— О, прости, нужно было сказать «я могу проверить», — Рэй опять усмехнулся и следом удивился своему настроению. Хоть нервозность и зашкаливала, но в целом тонус был значительно лучше, чем обычно. «Обычно», означало рабочие будни или даже в рабочие будни с успешно разрешённым пиздецом.

И это единственный плюс во всей ситуации, который удалось найти без усилий.   
В чём дело?

— Ты здесь нормально ориентируешься?  
— Лучше, чем хотелось бы.

Рэю Сити никогда особо не нравился, слишком уж много людей. В этом районе было шумно на каждом углу, оживление начиналось в семь утра и не заканчивалось до десяти вечера, хотя бывали и вечера, когда стихало раньше.  
Его сводили с ума люди в одинаковых костюмах, зеваки, входящие в астрал от одного вида такого количества стекла в одном месте, бегуны, которые выпендривались собственной выносливостью, готовые переодеться в офисе (Рэй всегда надеялся, что у каждого из них на работе был душ, иначе, стоило бы побояться за вменяемость коллег тех самых бегунов). Здесь движение транспорта замедлялось, а люди наоборот вечно спешили.  
Если какие-то районы Лондона выводили Рэя из себя в максимально короткие сроки, то рекордсменом среди них определённо стал Сити. Рэй его нахрен ненавидел. И именно тут всё должно было как следует начаться. Конечно, ведь таков закон жанра.

— Ну веди тогда.

Рэй кивнул в сторону пешеходного перехода, им предстояло пройтись ещё минут десять, не больше.  
Всё же во время рабочих моментов он явно становился расторопнее, а тут растягивал каждое действие, превращал его в ритуал. Мог же изменить адрес, пока они ехали в такси, но нет.  
Перед предполагаемой заварушкой хотелось надышаться, и, видимо, надышаться не только сигаретным дымом, но и воздухом средней паршивости.  
Они шли в итальянский ресторан. Что там в списке было? Итальянский, азиатский и... А третий адрес Рэю не был знаком, даже название ресторана ни о чём не сказало.  
Мог бы проверить в интернете, но хотелось оставить себе что-то на десерт.  
Ха, шутка про еду, очень интересно, Рэй. Но и предсказуемо тоже.

— Я сейчас понял кое-что.  
— Что?  
— Из-за меня на тебе нет галстука.

Рэй мог бы подавиться, но давиться было нечем. Тренер вряд ли специально сказал всё именно так, как сказал. Но, да, факт: на нём не было галстука. То-то он чувствовал себя свободнее, чем обычно и причина заключалась совсем не в первом дне заслуженного отдыха.  
О, он реально использовал слово «заслуженного», Рэй начал себя за что-то жалеть, но даже не успел осознать за что именно.

— Что, выгляжу несолидно?  
— Тебе действительно нужен ответ на этот вопрос? — Тренер сам спросил и сам ответил: — Не думаю.

Рэй хотя бы не был в крови несколько часов назад. Да, может у него немного растрепалась причёска, а на ладонях остались едва заметные красные следы, но на этом всё. Рукой он автоматически коснулся волос, нервно пригладил их, хватило же у него утром времени и ума сделать что-то типичное, даже зубы почистил. Теперь правда во рту остался лишь привкус от сигарет, не самое приятное, но Рэй сам выбрал этот вариант.

— Да брось ты это, — в голосе Тренера смутно слышалось раскаяние, но Рэй подумал, что это точно лишнее.  
— Всё нормально.  
— Вот именно, всё нормально, тебе нужно перестать накручивать себя. Я не начну накручивать себя в ответ, но нам предстоит действовать сообща.  
— Только предстоит? Я думал, что мы уже вовсю действуем именно, что сообща?  
— Ладно, да, ты прав. У тебя же есть план, я готов следовать ему, только не...

Тренер замолчал, Рэй же удивился — что он такого хотел сказать, что даже слова потерял? 

— Не забывай, что я тебя в это втянул.  
— Нет, не втягивал.  
— Чем дальше развиваются события, тем меньше у меня в этом уверенности.

Рэй подумал, что наступил тот злосчастный миг, когда ему пришлось бы начать оправдываться за своё поведение перед человеком, который, пусть и был старше его, но не настолько, чтобы... Чтобы что?  
Для ответа на подобные вопросы вселенная явно выбрала не самый удачный день.  
С другой стороны, этот день не был совсем уж херовым.  
Пока.  
Всё упиралось в это «пока». До поры до времени. Чем дальше они шли, тем сильнее у Рэя начинали дрожать руки, хотя во время поездки в такси его отпустило, а он и сам не успел этого заметить. Что ж, хорошего понемногу.

— Эй, — окликнул его Тренер, а затем взял под локоть, быстро и просто, словно показывал болевой приём, и подтянул Рэя чуть ближе к стене очередного офисного здания.

Вокруг было только стекло самых разнообразных оттенков синего. Рэй, казалось, мог разглядеть всё это великолепие в глазах Тренера, но нет.  
Усталость из чужого взгляда никуда не делась, как не делось и прикосновение-захват.  
Тренер сделал несколько глубоких и медленных вдохов-выдохов, а Рэй, до конца не поняв, почему, повторил послушно и без просьбы. Они стояли так близко, что Рэй смог даже разглядеть родинку на чужой щеке, которую раньше почему-то не замечал.

— Честно скажу, я устал, а день, считай, только начался. Из нас двоих — я явно сейчас соображаю в разы хуже тебя, и это лишь одна из нескольких причин почему я продолжаю следовать твоим указаниям. Так что мне нужно, мне важно и необходимо, чтобы ты взял себя в руки прямо сейчас. Потому что если эта и без того дерьмовая ситуация выйдет из-под твоего контроля из-за полетевших нервов, то смертельно обидно может стать не только нам двоим. Ты понимаешь?

Рэю показалось, что Тренер гладил его руку. Не руку, конечно, а ткань плаща. Но едва заметные движения чужих пальцев ощущались на протяжении монолога слишком отчётливо. В итоге, что? Не показалось?

— Я бы сказал, что никогда не слышал от тебя столько слов, но слышал же, — ответ заставил Тренера чуть улыбнуться, но улыбка глаз не коснулась. Хотя это можно было списать на упадок сил: — Да, я понял. Всё под контролем.

Каким-то очень хреновым, но контролем.  
Лицо Тренера изменилось, и Рэй подумал про телепатию. Чужие пальцы сжались чуть сильнее, прежде чем отпустить.

— Тогда идём, времени у нас больше не становится.

Они остановились у нужного ресторана. Тот находился не на самом виду, пришлось повернуть за угол и пройти по улице, которая на пару мгновений дала Рэю подумать, что им всё же удалось выбраться из Сити, но нет. Стоило только посмотреть наверх и иллюзия мгновенно развеялась.

— Жди, — сказал Рэй. Ему больше ничего не пришло на ум.  
— Да ладно, а кодовое слово у нас будет?  
— Кодовое слово? — он поднял брови, очки от этой манипуляции поползли вниз по носу, что не укрылось от цепкого взгляда Тренера. — Нет, но если услышишь стрельбу, то так уж и быть, можешь проверить, как там мои дела. И мои ли они ещё.  
— Понял, — будь у него на голове хоть что-то, наверняка бы поправил, как настоящий джентльмен. Но ничего не было, так что Тренер завершил своё «понял» кивком.

В ресторан Рэй зашёл выставив подбородок максимально вперёд. Эту привычку подарило детство, юношество её закрепило, а взрослая и вполне себе сознательная жизнь доказала, что избавляться от неё не было нужды. Хотя Рэй подобные приколы использовал неосознанно, лишь изредка ловя себя на ощущении, что ему стоило бы расслабиться. Расслабиться, потому что скулы от подобного способа показать себя вечно начинали болеть первыми.  
Его поприветствовали и предложили столик. Посетители в зале сидели, но их было крайне мало.  
Рэй понял, что он в лицо и не знал, как выглядел Абдулла.  
Сел за барную стойку, достал телефон, даже не сделав заказ, начал шарить в интернете. Чужое лицо ни на секунду не показалось выразительным. Небольшие залысины, густые брови, пустые тёмные глаза, нос с горбинкой, ярко выраженная носогубная складка и тонкие губы. Всё, зацепиться не за что, Рэй бы пропустил его в толпе, даже не подумав, кто перед ним.

— Бля.  
— Утро не задалось? — услужливо спросили из-за стойки.

Рэй поднял взгляд и увидел перед собой девушку. Она чуть заметно улыбалась и смотрела ему в глаза.

— Совсем.  
— Может, кофе?  
— Может.

Она кивнула второй девушке, обратив на себя внимание. В зале звучала ненавязчивая музыка и было бы настоящим кошмаром разрубать её звуками кофемашины, так что следом Рэй увидел лёгкий жест руки той официантке, что стояла в конце зала. Кофе. Странно, но не страннее обычного.

— А пока я жду кофе, — почему бы не попытать удачу: — может, я смогу узнать, был ли тут Абдулла?

Фамилию не стал называть принципиально. Он говорил не о левом чуваке, внезапно ворвавшемся в бизнес, связанный с большими деньгами и не менее большими проблемами.  
Улыбка слетела с её губ. Секунда — и никакого признака хоть какой-то расположенности к Рэю.

— Если вы чем-то интересуетесь, то вам следует обратиться к Джеффу.  
— И чем я интересуюсь, кроме очевидного?  
— Абдуллой здесь интересуются в единственном случае, — она наморщила лоб, но продолжила: — думаю, я не смогу вам помочь ни с чем, кроме, как с выбором из меню.  
— Думаю, я неправильно выразился. Мне он нужен не для решения деловых вопросов, — она чуть повернула голову, лишь бы не смотреть на Рэя, но попыталась держать лицо, зная, что за ней смотрели и делали это как минимум при помощи видеокамер: — и, думаю, тебе бы понравилось, если бы я сказал, что собираюсь его убить. Если получится, то с максимальной жестокостью. Хотя это не в моём стиле.

В очередной раз он понял, что в этот день говорил так много, как не говорил никогда. Пытался «надышаться» перед смертью?  
Нет, это всё голод.  
Она могла ничего и не знать, а Рэю никто не мешал приставить ствол ко лбу любого работника ресторана и устроить показательное выступление. Вот только Рэй ненавидел ощущение бешенства, которое захлёстывало его с головы до пят, когда что-то шло не так.  
Хотя из раза в раз он ему и поддавался.   
Единственное, что пока пошло не так — к нему в дом залезли. Всё. Больше ничего, не считая, что на них с Тренером наверняка открыли охоту, но, право, это такие мелочи.  
Ему принесли кофе, девушка продолжала молчать. Рэй сделал три глотка и заговорил снова:

— Если ты поможешь и избавишь меня от необходимости посещать все известные мне точки, где он любит отдохнуть, я буду благодарен. И, судя по тому, что я знаю, тебе будут благодарны ещё и другие люди. Ну, те, которых держат взаперти и продают. Понимаешь, о чём я?

У неё начал трястись подбородок. Рэй вспомнил мать, пришлось проморгаться и ненадолго стянуть очки. Он вёл себя не как человек, которому стоило торопиться.   
Вот только теперь, когда он оказался вновь не на своей территории ещё и под камерами, ему, в самом деле, охереть как стоило поторопиться.  
Он вновь посмотрел на неё, девушка вроде бы успокоилась, сделала шаг ближе к стойке и к нему, улыбнулась, провела пальцами по волосам, Рэй заметил, как ярко они блестели. Короче, привела себя в норму для продолжения диалога.

— Сегодня его здесь не будет. У него особенное расписание и каждый ресторан он посещает три раза в неделю. Все три в один день.  
— Зачем?  
— Не может вести бизнес с помощником. Предпочитает все сделки обговаривать сам.  
— Сделки, — Рэй поморщился, и у неё это вызвало какой-то эмоциональный всплеск, отразился который лишь во взгляде.  
— Он дома. Если не поехал к кому-то из них.  
— Из них? Он тоже с ними развлекается?

Она кивнула, поджав губы. Рэй кивнул.

— Я закончил.  
— Кофе за счёт заведения. — Она забрала блюдце. Рука дрожала так, что чашка чуть постукивала, прежде, чем скрыться за стойкой. — Убьёшь его, возвращайся.  
— Зачем? Ты и без того всё узнаешь.  
— Вернёшься и поймёшь.

Рэй попытался улыбнуться ей, но выражение лица стало каменным, как только он оказался на улице.

— Ну что?  
— Его тут нет и не будет сегодня, — Рэй снова достал сигареты.

Кажется, он выбрал идеально дерьмовый день, чтобы прикончить эту пачку.  
 _Не слишком много дел?_ — поинтересовался в голове кто-то, чей голос смутно походил на голос Микки.  
Ах, как хорошо всё могло пройти, стоило Рэю только прочитать сообщение Тренера и перевернуться на другой бок ... Стоп.   
Он ведь проснулся от сообщения, хотя обычно разбудить его мог лишь звонок (в случае, если Рэй не выключал звук, позволяя себе расслабиться, что случалось лишь по выходным).  
Да, даже с таким начальником, как Микки, часто удавалось не беспокоиться о делах, способных произойти до десяти часов утра.

— На квартиру?  
— Да, на квартиру, только вот нам нужно... — он зажал сигарету зубами, пока доставал телефон: — нам нужно немного больше времени.  
— Для чего?  
— Для сюрприза, конечно. Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы всё прошло нормально, а не как обычно?  
— Как обычно?

Рэй поднял брови, и, казалось, готов был попытаться просвистеть, если не изобразить звук приближающегося поезда. Но Тренеру подобная подсказка не понадобилась. Его лицо исказилось. Он и в тот момент остался не сильно доволен произошедшим.  
Что, уже тогда — до момента, когда Рэй смотрел на цирк с ингалятором, — Тренер решил, словно парень подходил на роль очередного Карапуза? Чушь, если так.  
Чушь?  
Если так... Рэю предстояло открыть Тренеру глаза. И, судя по всему, сделать это далеко не один раз. Во всех возможных подробностях.

— Это всё ещё история про Клыка, да? Да?

Рэй прекрасно видел, что Тренера начинало колбасить от неизвестности, но поскольку в его голове родился относительно гениальный план, то именно по этой причине Рэй продолжал ничего не рассказывать. Должна же быть в нём какая-то загадка.  
Ну и потому что он всегда был немного сукой, что поделать.  
А вот загадка настоящая загадка и сюрприз заключались в огромном количестве ультрас, которые, при должной мотивации, могли бы, кажется, даже свергнуть британское правительство и установить новый режим.  
 _Так, нужно успокоиться_ , — подумал сам Рэй.

— Да, про Клыка, я вас могу познакомить если всё это закончится нормально.  
— Если?  
— Тебе стоило бы понять, что всегда именно «если», а не «когда».  
— С чего бы...  
— В конкретном случае хотя бы из-за количества переменных в уравнении. Всё, минута тишины, мне нужно посчитать время. Ты как, кстати, автобусами ещё пользоваться не разучился?

Тренер закатил глаза в раздражении и даже не подумал ответить. Рэй принял реакцию как «да, не разучился».  
Написав сообщение, и почти отправив его, Рэй пришёл к выводу, что всё это слишком долго и проще позвонить. Микки обожал звонки и ненавидел сообщения.  
Рэй?  
Рэй вообще с радостью бы избегал любого подобного взаимодействия. И прямой зрительный контакт в него тоже входил.

— Всё на мази?  
— Да, — раздалось в ответ.  
— Нужно, чтобы мы действовали одновременно.  
— Ладно, можно попробовать. Часы сверять будем лично?  
— Нет, мы будем в... — Рэй прокрутил в памяти адреса: — в Кенгсингтоне. Все ваши адреса в Сити.  
— Так ты не шутил, когда писал?  
— Шутить про подобное дерьмо — последнее, что я мог бы сделать.  
— Ну, — зашуршал Клык, и Рэй услышал, как в машине сделали радио потише: — что по времени?

Его мозг иногда работал самым чудным способом, так что Рэй, вместо того, чтобы посмотреть на телефон, или взять его в другую руку и взглянуть на свои часы, Рэй, этот когда-то действительно смышленый парень, схватил за запястье Тренера.  
Тренер особо не отреагировал. Даже встал чуть ближе, чтобы Рэй мог разглядеть время.

— В час? Вы успеваете?  
— Нет, нужно полчаса сверху. Нормально?  
— Да, нормально, — Рэй впервые порадовался, что никому не нужно было ничего платить. То, что он собирался провернуть при помощи Клыка и его людей, шло по расценкам настоящей полицейской операции. Если даже не больше.  
— Что нам, отмашки твоей ждать?  
— А вы дождётесь?  
— Ради должного эффекта можно и подождать.  
— Тогда жди. Надеюсь, что всё пройдёт по плану.

Про себя Рэй ругался, насколько же дряхлым был план.  
Он точно мог бы придумать что-то получше, но мозги упорно отказывались сотрудничать с фантазией. Приходилось выруливать из всего практически на холостом ходу.  
К моменту, когда Рэй докурил, он успел позвонить и Банни, и выяснить, что машина уже стояла возле мастерской Розалинд, и, при первом удобном случае, тачку пообещали отмыть до блеска (который, с учётом происходивших событий Рэю в хер не упёрся).

— Ладно, пока у нас есть время, и нам нужно уже выдвигаться, но тебе стоит позвонить Лори и уточнить, как у них дела.

Дела могли быть либо хорошими, либо Лори просто не взяла бы трубку.  
Это как со встречей динозавра на улице — или повстречается, или нет. Других вариантов не было.  
Тренер достал телефон и набрал номер. Разговор, который услышал Рэй, не занял много времени. Тренер несколько раз кивнул, ничего не ответив Лори, а напоследок передал привет Лу от себя и Рэя.  
Девочке в тот момент точно было без разницы кто ей там передавал приветы.

— Она пересела на автобус. Сказала, что Лу устала от метро и начала капризничать.  
— Я её прекрасно понимаю.

В плохие дни Рэй начинал нервничать уже в тот момент, когда касался ручки входной двери. Сама необходимость выходить из дома и контактировать с другими людьми становилась причиной для...

— Пойдём, — Тренер ухватил его за локоть и потянул за собой.  
— Не торопись, всё должно происходить одновременно.  
— Насколько одновременно?  
— Ладно, может, ты и прав. Мы, кажется, собираемся вломиться на охраняемую территорию посреди дня.  
— Так, — неуверенно подхватил Тренер.

Звучало, как «продолжай свою мысль, я слушаю, я весь — внимание».  
Ладно, вариантов оставалось не так много. Самый простой, тот, что мог бы представиться самым предсказуемым, включал в себя наличие третьего человека. Третьего, темноволосого и очень маленького человека. Лу.   
Рэй подумал о малышке, которая в тот момент наверняка разглядывала Лондон со второго этажа автобуса (да-да, в его воображении Лори обязательно бы отвела её повыше).  
Чужих детей он красть не собирался, как не собирался и пытаться притащить Лу в дом, из которого та с успехом сбежала.  
— Нам нужен, — он вывернул руку из хватки Тренера, заставив того чуть замедлить ход: — нам нужен ребёнок.  
— Ты, блядь, не серьёзно?  
— Нет, но нам нужно что-то, что заставит их подумать...  
— Что Лу у нас? — закончил Тренер.  
— Да, что она у нас.  
Рэй смотрел на Тренера, внимательно вглядываясь и пытаясь отследить о чём тот думал. Точнее, делал вид, что пытался.   
В самом деле плевать Рэй хотел, что именно приходило на чужой ум. Он дал Тренеру эдакую точку опоры и смотрел на попытки перевернуть мир.  
Долго ждать не пришлось.  
Первым, что сказал Тренер, стало:

— Тебе придётся, думаю, прибавить к назначенному времени ещё полчаса?  
— Так.

Вторым стало:

— Нам нужно в магазин детской одежды.

Брови автоматически поползли вверх, словно Рэй не слышал большей чуши в своей жизни. Однако, Тренер не дёрнул рукой в попытке попросить очки, только перехватил ручки сумки чуть сильнее, увереннее даже.

— Ты хочешь набить тряпичную куклу? — стоило только сказать вслух, как Рэй понял, что ошибся. К нужной мысли его ошибка не подтолкнула, да это и не требовалось. Тренер не держал хорошие идеи при себе и всегда делился.

В нём, казалось, не находилось места для корысти. Только для вечного полёта то фантазии, то надежды, то ещё чего-то.

— Я хочу купить детский манекен.

Ну, этого Рэй точно не ожидал. Сначала удивился, потом пришёл к выводу, что из-за голода скорость его собственного отупения увеличивалась, словно у машины, за рулём которой на трассе заснул водитель. Одна ошибка и ты...  
Рэй не нашёл слов, только головой покивал. Подобной реакции Тренеру хватило.

— Я почти уверен, что видел какие-то магазинчики, когда мы подъезжали.  
— Пойдём по параллельной улице, думаю, там они тоже есть. Здесь всё одинаковое. 

_Ещё раз повезёт и ты точно труп,_ — напевал в голове противный голос.   
Стоило бы попросить Банни привезти бронежилеты, но Рэй так давно не пользовался подобной защитой, что понадеялся на очередное «пронесёт».  
Потребовалось где-то пятнадцать минут и несколько нервных разговоров, прежде чем они нашли подходящий магазин. На витринах стояли ужасающего вида детские манекены — огромные глаза и жутко улыбчивые рты, максимально непропорциональные. Носы? Какие носы? Эти дети обладали способностью обдолбаться и без какие-то двух дополнительных дырок на лице.  
Как и их создатели.

— Помнишь, во что она была одета?  
— Зачем?  
— Это будет, если можно так выразиться, натуральнее. Введёт их в заблуждение? Сечёшь?  
— Да.

Рэй сам не мог вспомнить. Но то, как заёбанно выглядел Тренер в ванной Лори — для появление перед глазами подобной сцены Рэю не требовалось напрягать память.

— У неё было синее платье и зелёная майка.  
— Что за платье?  
— Не платье. Да, это наверное был сарафан из джинсы?  
— Ладно, пойдём.

В магазине Тренер пошёл смотреть одежду сам, а Рэй решил не тратить своё время, обратившись к консультантке. 

— Здравствуйте, — поприветствовала она. Рэй заметил на её щеке родинку в том же месте, что и у Тренера.  
— Добрый день, мне нужен джинсовый сарафан и зелёная майка.  
— Сколько вашей дочери?

Рэй нахмурился.

— Это не для дочери, но ей в районе восьми лет.

Тренер посмотрел на него косо с другого конца зала, как будто услышал разговор.

— Подождите.

Она — Кейт, как было написано на её бейдже, — принесла ему несколько сарафанов, Рэй выбрал первый попавшийся, а над майками завис, и выбирал бы дольше, если бы не ткнул самого себя тем, что они не модное шоу собрались устраивать, а всего-то планировали нарядить манекен.

— И мне нужен плащ, самый большой и длинный, что у вас есть.

То ли его лицо не располагало к дальнейшим уточнениям, то ли Кейт было плевать, что и в каких количествах продавать. Лишь бы продавать и всё. Но цвет Рэй выбрал сам — чёрный.

— Могу я ещё чем-то помочь?  
— Да, пожалуй, — он проследил траекторию движения Тренера, казавшегося в подобном месте максимально не в тему, — мне нужен манекен.  
— Что?  
— Манекен, один из тех, что у вас на витрине, или любой из стоящих в зале.

Лицо Кейт изменилось, стало похожим на лицо девушки из ресторана.  
О, она подумала, что он извращенец. Прекрасно.

— Я заплачу, — улыбнулся. Улыбка эта не предсказывала ничего хорошего.  
— Боюсь, сэр, это...  
— Я заплачу, вы получите деньги, спишите этот манекен и всё закончится хорошо.   
— Сэр.  
— Я сказал, что заплачу, разве ваша политика не утверждает, что клиент всегда прав? Так вот, я хочу купить чёртов манекен.

Срываться стоило после того, как Рэй мог бы договориться и о новом облике для манекена.

— Парик оставьте, нужны тёмные волосы.

Кейт ничего ему не ответила, она переглянулась со второй сотрудницей — Рэй даже не потрудился прочитать её имя на бейдже.  
Ладно, раз он уже был в его глазах скотиной и предположительным педофилом, то...

— И переоденьте её в то, что я купил.

Он заплатил, он забрал манекен, он услышал недовольный шёпот за спиной, и, конечно:

— Пойдём, — позвал Тренера. Просто, чтобы девушки поняли, что их с самого начала было двое.

На улице Тренер едва ли не шипеть начал:

— Какого хрена? Ты не мог с ней нормально разговаривать?  
— Поверь, с тем количеством энергии, что есть сейчас во мне, я говорил так вежливо, как тебе и не снилось.  
— Да она аж побледнела.  
— Не буду принимать это на свой счёт.  
— А стоило бы.

Рэй внезапно понял, что одну деталь они упустили.

— У меня есть для тебя миссия, и ты не сможешь от неё отмазаться. Тем более, что всё это твоя затея.  
— Что?  
— Вернись и купи колготки, — Рэй показал на ноги манекена, которые ну никак не получилось бы принять за человеческие.  
— Да провались ты, — Тренер скрылся в магазине.

Он вышел из него через пару минут.

— Так, давай куда-то отвалим.  
— Это центр города, куда ты хочешь отвалить?  
— Туда, где люди не увидят нелепую и стрёмную сцену: как я напяливаю колготки на детский манекен.  
— Мне нужно напоминать, что ты в этой жизни за последнее время стал свидетелем и участником сцен ещё более нелепых и стрёмных?  
— Не нужно. Но я не хочу, чтобы именно эта сцена стала той самой — финальной. 

В итоге Рэй уговорил его сделать «дело» на остановке. На них почти не косились.

— Теперь скажи, что ты не извинялся перед ними за моё поведение?  
— Что?  
— В магазине.

Тренер поджал губы, отказавшись отвечать. Выглядел он при этом почти пристыженно.

— Если тебя так сильно мучает совесть за чужие поступки, то как ты управляешься со своей шпаной?  
— Меня не мучает совесть.  
— Действительно, — Рэй заметил, как дёрнулся уголок чужого рта. Посмотрел на щетину, подумал, что ещё утром на этом лице из-за крови едва ли угадывалось что-то знакомое.

Тренер их, что, порезал на куски? Как ещё можно было объяснить обилие крови на нём и Лу?

— Просто попытался оставить им хорошие воспоминания.

Максимально типично. Другого Рэй не ожидал, честно. Только поэтому он отреагировал именно так, как отреагировал, а именно никак. 

— Ладно, чтобы ты понимал, сейчас мы будет производить такое впечатление, что тебе ничем его не перекрыть и не оставить людям никаких положительных воспоминаний.  
— Мы точно не можем поехать на такси?  
— Зачем нам ехать на нём? Времени ещё достаточно.  
— Ты никогда не приезжал на стрелку заранее?  
— Явиться на стрелку заранее — это хуже опоздания.

Подобный ответ привёл Тренера в ступор, видимо, дожидаться от него дополнительных аргументов после этого не стоило. Рэй и не пытался. Он старался не концентрироваться на ощущении, что удача отступила и освободила своё место фарсу.

— И вообще, если это твоя идея, то почему её держу я?  
— Потому что ты вел себя как скотина в магазине.  
— О, да оставь ты это уже. Мы через несколько часов можем оказаться в прохладной и влажной земле, или в пакетах для мусора...  
— Или в Темзе?  
— Пожалуй, этот вариант я всё же исключу.  
— Так какая суть?  
— Суть в том, что тебе не стоит тратить свои последние крупицы на людей, которых ты больше никогда не увидишь.  
— Мне не нравится такая позиция.  
— Да, убивать людей тебе тоже вроде не нравилось, как я понял. Но тем не менее, вспомни, что ты сделал совсем недавно и что планируешь делать сейчас.  
— У меня есть причина.  
— И у меня тоже есть причина говорить тебе о переходе в режим энергосбережения. Мне нужно, чтобы ты вспомнил что вообще происходит. Во что мы ввязались и какие у нас могут быть проблемы.  
— Кроме очевидной — смерти?  
— Кроме очевидной — смерти. К примеру, они могут найти каждого из твоих карапузов и...  
— Стоп.

Рэй качнулся с мысков на пятки. Получалось, что он довёл Тренера. Вопрос лишь заключался в том: до чего довёл? До момента, когда тот мог бы отобрать у Рэя манекен и понестись выполнять свою миссию в одиночестве? Или до момента, когда всё же понял, что Рэй прав и стоило забить на воспитание и попытки его показать?  
Абсурд, но Рэю пришлось объяснять это человеку, который додумался шантажировать кого-то записью секса под наркотой со свиноматкой.  
Может, Рэй неправильно выбрал бизнес для работы? И у него уже просто не осталось мозгов?  
Нет, это всё голод, не более того. Голод и выпитый кофе. Который, кстати, неслабо дал ему по голове, да ещё и второе дыхание открыл. 

— Чтобы ты понимал, я ненавижу ждать, и прямо сейчас мы почти час проведём в ожидании. Нам потребуется примерно столько времени и два разных автобуса. И я жду не потому что люблю накручивать себя до предела, — Тренер на этих словах только тяжело вздохнул, но Рэя не прервал: — А потому что я пытаюсь помочь тебе самыми доступными способами. Просто так, знаешь, не потому, что я тебе должен.

Рэй опять сказал это вслух.   
Может, им двоим в самом деле было пофиг на долг? Но они продолжали подкалывать друг друга по инерции? Рэю точно было пофиг.  
 _Откуда такое бескорыстие, Рэймондо?_ — зазвучал в голове ненавистный голос.

— Я понимаю.  
— Отлично, потому что осталось немного. Самое интересное, что я могу тебе предложить — это два небольших перерыва на сон, пока мы будем ехать.  
— Ладно, — сдался Тренер.

Он усталым жестом поправил очки.  
Рэю хотелось сказать: _тебе они идут больше, чем предыдущие_.


	4. Chapter 4

Подъехал автобус. Рэй заплатил и прошёл за Тренером на верхний этаж, они нашли два незанятых места рядом. Тренер сел у окна, Рэй положил на их колени манекен, закутав его в плащ так, что только с большим трудом можно было определить, чем это вообще являлось.  
Рэй написал Клыку: «полчаса сверху».  
Тренер заснул, сжав пальцами сумку со всех сторон. Рэй наблюдал за улицами Лондона и людьми, которые в большинстве своём выглядели так же осоловевше, как выглядел и сам Рэй.  
Так и подмывало спросить: что, ребята, тоже собираетесь сегодня кокнуть кого-нибудь? Только постарайтесь, чтобы этим «кем-то» обязательно стали не вы сами.   
Или всё же...  
На Олдвиче Рэй разбудил Тренера. Тот дёрнулся под пальцами, заставив и самого Рэя вздрогнуть.

— Пересадка, пойдём.

Манекен постепенно и почти незаметно начал ощущаться в руках как что-то обычное. Не хуже оружия. Впрочем, он и был оружием, только направленным на психику. Если камеры у них там не самой охуенной чёткости (а что-то Рэю подсказывало, что безопасность заключалась в охране, а не в возможности нормального обзора и слежки, хотя бы снаружи), то шанс на успех миссии увеличивался.  
Могло прокатить.  
Должно было прокатить.  
Тревога вернулась, стоило только завести самого себя, и она разогналась быстро, не встретив никакого препятствия.  
 _Поскакали в последний путь, Рэй, поскакали._  
И никаких белых кроликов. Разве что чуть бледноватый Тренер, который не сам вёл за собой, а старался идти в ногу с Рэем на другую остановку.  
Снова автобус, снова второй этаж, в этот раз Тренер сам выбрал место.   
В какой-то момент на улице вновь появилось солнце, Рэй успел поймать его взглядом в седине Тренера, затем солнечный лучик скользнул на его щеку, лизнул нос и скрылся. После этого небо снова затянуло, хотя и не так тоскливо, как раньше.  
Рэй достал телефон и написал Клыку с уточнением, всё ли нормально по времени.  
«Всё путём», — ответил Клык.  
Путём. Каким только?  
Идея Рэя, конечно, по своей гениальности превосходила древние трактаты. И сколько бы он ни пытался подъебать самого себя, наверняка оставалось ясно одно — полиция подмазана, и их участие лишь усугубило бы ситуацию.  
Воображение нарисовало картину, в которой Рэя и Тренера убивали, следом находили Лори и Лу, убивали и Лори, а выставляли всё так, словно трое взрослых людей пытались похитить с целью растления совсем ещё юную и испуганную дочь Абдуллы.  
Он бы многое отдал за возможность по щелчку выключать собственные мозги.  
С самого детства одно и то же.  
В бок упёрся локоть Тренера, Рэй повернул голову и встретил чужой взгляд.

— Ты в курсе, что зубами скрипишь?  
— Иногда да, а иногда я сплю и в курсе остаётся лишь мой стоматолог.  
— В смысле, ты скрипишь ими прямо сейчас. В чём дело?  
— Почему ты не спишь?  
— Ты мешаешь.  
— Ладно, знаешь, я могу пересесть.

Ему на колено легла рука Тренера. Рэй посмотрел на красную нитку, обмотанную вокруг чужого запястья, на кольцо, на то, насколько интересно выглядела вся композиция.  
Внутри в очередной раз ничего не вздрогнуло, не вспенилось, не зашипело в желании прервать физический контакт.

— Ты от меня столько требуешь, а сам не можешь перестать прокручивать в голове всё это дерьмо.  
— Печально, но я и не перестану. Пока мы не закончим всё, или это всё не закончит нас.   
— Хочется побыть оптимистом, но реалист побеждает.  
— Вот именно, он побеждает и во мне.  
— Я всё ещё не заставляю тебя.  
— Да, ведь именно отказ от мероприятий с непонятным исходом — то, что может помочь мне засыпать по ночам.

Рэй не собирался говорить ничего подобного, но вырвалось. День всё же успел принести в его жизнь открытия. И в жизнь Тренера тоже. Радости от подобного факта получить не вышло.

— Ладно, а там мы что устроим? — Тренер предложил отвлечься самым продуктивным способом — продумыванием стратегии. — Думаешь, нас пропустят дальше порога?  
— Пропустят, ведь Абдулле нужна девочка, — последнее, о чём собирался думать Рэй — о внезапной потере ценности Лу в глазах Абдуллы.  
— И? Никто не помешает им пристрелить нас за закрывшейся дверью.  
— Придётся, как в вестернах — попытаться выстрелить первыми.  
— Если честно, то я думал, что твой план будет понадёжнее.  
— Надёжнее — напичкать манекен взрывчаткой. Хочешь пошуметь?

Тренер качнул головой, слишком уж неопределённо. А ещё Рэй успел поймать лёгкую улыбку, что точно выглядела странно для человека, который... Да, ладно, похоже, Рэю стоило перестать повторять, что Тренер избегал насилия.  
Даже весь запас красных ниток в мире не помог бы успокоиться в их ситуации. И в ситуации самой Лу. И в ситуации всех тех девочек, которых Рэй решил освободить нетривиальным способом.

— Нет. Я хочу закончить это. У тебя нет ощущения, что мы половину жизни потратили, а день даже не близится к вечеру?  
— Есть, но нам нужно сосредоточиться на том, сколько его ещё осталось.

Рэй то ли накаркал, то ли не вовремя сделал замечание, автобус незаметно для них двоих въехал в пробку. Долго это не продлилось.  
Им опять повезло.  
Либо повезло, либо вселенная всеми возможными способами старалась не замедлять странную убийственную операцию. Пробка рассосалась, хотя само её наличие посреди рабочего дня удивило Рэя.  
Распрощались они с автобусом, как со средством передвижения, на Кенгсинтон. Район этот Рэю казался какой-то калькой со всего: дома не вызывали желания их разглядывать, а очередное обилие стекла приводило к мысли, что здесь пытались построить второй Сити.   
Так или иначе, дома покупали, недвижимость, хоть и стоила заоблачных денег, сулила собой прибыль. Заработать после подобного вложения можно было и сдачей в аренду и перепродажей.   
Рэй всё бы здесь снёс к херам.  
В подобных местах, несмотря на небольшое количество этажей, он вспоминал, что в детстве боялся высоты (даже Сити с головокружительными высотами так не действовал). Мать этот его страх не понимала, но ничего сделать с ним и не пыталась. Спасибо, что не травила Рэя за подобные изъяны.

— Ладно, у нас нет взрывчатки, это печально.  
— Да, если бы подобная гениальная идея пришла тебе в голову ещё утром...  
— Давай не забывать, что ещё утром мы не очень-то понимали, как будем действовать? И я собирался устроить всё иначе.  
— Как? Приехать домой за чашкой утреннего кофе и позвонить Абдулле с предложением обмена?  
— Да даже если и так, — ему не хотелось огрызаться и сопротивляться.

Тренер дёрганым движением зачесал волосы назад, в очередной раз напомнив Рэю, что они оба выглядели достаточно помято.

— Манекен в квартиру понесёшь ты, — сказал Рэй.  
— Ладно.  
— Ладно? Даже спорить не будешь?  
— Ты понимаешь, что не всё в этой жизни называется спором? Некоторые люди так разговаривают — как я. И в этом нет ничего плохого. Я тебе не враг. Я друг, только вот охренеть какой уставший. Устал перед финальным боссом... — Тренер как-то скосил глаза, закатил их, прикрыл: — Карапузам это не понравилось бы.

Рэй вспомнил, как именно Карапузы помогли Микки. Какое ещё решение могло родиться у подобного коллективного разума? За свои поступки стоило отвечать. Даже если для этого требовалось расстрелять машину, где в заложниках находился глава одного из крупнейших наркобизнесов в Лондоне.  
Может, им бы пригодились Карапузы? Их нестандартное мышление. Их желание чужой крови, пусть и находящееся в вечной попытке Тренера усмирить это неразумное желание.  
 _Неразумное, Рэймонд, уверен?_ — а этот голос он давно не слышал.  
 _И лучше бы не слышал дальше, господи, почему в стрессовой ситуации его организм выдавал всё самое дерьмовое?_  
Глаз задёргался следом за компанию. Хотелось выдрать себе глазные яблоки. Оба. В профилактических целях.  
И всё же пацанам повезло, что они своей акцией случайно не грохнули и Микки за компанию.

— Пойдём, нам нужен бар.  
— Зачем?  
— Люди в Лондоне достаточно спокойно относятся к любому уровню ебанутости, но они точно не будут рады увидеть оружие. Понимаешь?  
— А, — Тренер выгнул рот, показывая, что Рэй его убедил: — да, ладно, давай найдём бар.

Рэю потребовалось ещё немного времени, чтобы сориентироваться — нужный им дом находился всего в паре минут от остановки, на которой они вышли.  
По-любому стоило пройтись в ту сторону. Времени у них осталось не так много, минут двадцать.  
Клык в тот же момент написал: «встали на точках, надеюсь, что машин хватит».  
Рэй тоже на это надеялся, потому что не представлял, какое количество девочек предстояло вытащить и увезти.  
Он ответил Клыку: «время по последней договорённости».  
Пару лет назад он бы отчаянно начал желать о том, что не мог присутствовать при подобном событии. Но нынешний Рэй отлично понимал, что не справился бы с эмоциями, и, возможно, сделал бы своё участие чуть более заметным, чем оно того стоило.  
 _Стоп. Нет, всё и без того должно было произойти кроваво._  
Пальцы в кармане вцепились в пачку. Рэй достал её и проверил, сколько сигарет осталось: две.  
Ну, покурить ему явно стоило перед тем, как идти на торжественный приём к Абдулле.  
И ещё одна сигарета осталась бы напоследок.  
В лучших традициях Тарантино, работы которого Рэй не переносил на дух.  
Возле бара располагалась церковь, Тренер на неё лишь покосился, затем он как следует рассмотрел здание, в котором находился бар.

— Что?  
— Не люблю пиво.  
— Мы не пить идём.  
— Какая-то часть моего мозга сигналит о том, что сейчас самый подходящий момент полюбить пиво. Сесть за стойку, выпить пару пинт, придумать план получше.  
— Этот план хорош, тебе нужно убедить себя в этом.  
— А ты сам себя уже убедил? Или это я сделал?

Они зашли в бар и молча прошли в сторону туалетов.

— У меня нет другого варианта. Прямо сейчас его нет, и это всё.

Одна кабинка и два писсуара, да, для посетителей здесь устроили настоящий рай. А вот для церкви начинался ад, когда люди забивали на приличия и начинали ссать в ближайшие кусты, или даже на стены той самой церкви.  
Тренер положил сумку в раковину и достал оттуда два пистолета и две запасные обоймы.

— И это всё? — удивился Рэй. С подобным комплектом можно было обойтись и без сумки.  
— Мало?  
— Да я уже и базуку приготовился увидеть.  
— А глок ты свой заберёшь?

Рэй уже и забыл про него. Охуенно.   
Кивнул в знак согласия. 

— Тогда держи, — он и этот пистолет достал из сумки и передал Рэю.

Когда только успел?  
После этого у Рэя создалось впечатление, что он обвешался оружием, как рождественская ель гирляндами. Нужно ли ему было что-то кроме пистолета? Он, что, рассчитывал увидеть целую армию или взял про запас, предположив, словно их с Тренером могли выслеживать по городу?  
А их наверняка выслеживали, но Рэй замёл след, как мог.  
Что там было последним? Ресторан и его камеры.  
Заметал, чтобы напоследок от души наследить.  
И он поговорил с девушкой, тоже наверняка осталось на записи. Обратно его позвала, чтобы проверил, жива ли она осталась или чтобы отметить победу?  
Победу? Какую победу? Ещё ничего не произошло, никакого пения ангелов, конфетти и прочих вещей, способных ознаменовать окончание кризисной ситуации.

— Учить тебя обращаться с оружием я не собираюсь. Но просто напоминаю, что у нас скорее всего не будет никакого преимущества. Не считая внезапности.

В одной руке у Рэя был манекен, в другой — глок. В башке плескались сомнения.  
Он прислонил манекен к двери, проверил пистолет.

— Поскольку я одел нашу Лу в плащ, то один из стволов ты сможешь держать в руке.  
— Отлично.  
— У меня такой возможности не будет, но видимо придётся попрощаться с этим плащом.  
— Я куплю тебе новый.

Тренер один из пистолетов заткнул за пояс, второй положил на раковину, сумку опустил на пол, снял очки и умылся. Затем вытер лицо бумажным полотенцем и снова нацепил очки.

— Точно обойдёшься без пива? — зачем-то спросил Рэй.

Они пытались тормознуть друг друга, но при этом ни один не собирался прекращать намеченную акцию насилия над теми, кто заслужил лишь насилия и ничего больше. Продолжали играть в джентльменов почти всегда сохраняя хорошую мину при довольно посредственной игре.  
Тренер только кивнул в ответ, подошёл к Рэю и наклонился. Рэй даже не сразу понял, что произошло, а Тренер уже поднял манекен и вернулся к зеркалу.  
Рэй разглядел, что Пушка отдал Тренеру тоже глоки — два одинаковых. Модель не такая, как у Рэя, да и менее удобная, если его кто собирался спрашивать. Один из пистолетов Тренер заткнул за пояс штанов сзади, в каждый карман положил по запасной обойме. Сколько там? Рэю не хотелось считать. Он бы с радостью обошёлся лишь парой выстрелов.  
Сумка отправилась в мусор.   
Рэй с ещё большей радостью прирезал бы всех, но, кажется, подобный способ убийства исчерпал себя ещё ранним утром и двумя первыми трупами.  
Второй пистолет Тренер взял в руку, просунул её под плащ, прислонил манекен к себе лицом, накинул на волосы (Рэй поймал себя на мысли — уж не приклеивали ли их к пластиковым головам?) капюшон.  
Рэй стащил очки, в мгновение всё стало словно под водой. Ни одной чёткой детали, Тренер продолжал держать подобие Лу. Пластиковые руки прикрывали длинные рукава, так что на виду остались лишь ноги, затянутые в колготки нежно-розового цвета. Слишком уж чистые колготки, как понял Рэй.  
Он забрал у Тренера манекен, присел на корточки и стал возить мелкими подошвами по полу. Через минуту посмотрел — те стали выглядеть более правдоподобно.

— Другого места не мог найти?  
— Ты у нас не страдаешь боязнью микробов, насколько я знаю.  
— А ты знаешь? — Тренер всё же забрал манекен обратно.

Нет, я о тебе, оказывается, знаю слишком мало, — пронеслось в мыслях, но говорить Рэй ничего не стал. Они не собирались ссориться, лишь препирались бы, как обычно и ничего более. Стоило сохранить оставшиеся и довольно слабые заряды энергии для последнего броска.  
 _Ох, только бы не самого последнего, да, Рэймондо?_ — вновь голосом Флетчера.  
Как будто его жизнь представлялась ценнее, чем жизни других людей. Как будто он бы не начал хвататься за неё в случае опасности. Как будто...  
Тренер кашлянул, вернув Рэя в реальность.

— Наверное, тебе лучше снять предохранитель сейчас?

Рэй послушался дельного совета, после этого застегнул плащ на две пуговицы.

— Раскаявшийся вид стоит напускать?  
— Ты знаешь Лу чуть больше моего, будь она реально тут и ты бы её возвращал — какой вид тебе подошёл бы больше?  
— Лучше не буду фантазировать при каких условиях провернул бы подобное.

Подобное — предательство.

— Тогда предлагаю нам оставаться самими собой. И я при всём желании не смогу сейчас в актёрскую игру.  
— Обычно можешь?

Они вышли из туалета, Рэй посмотрел на целую коллекцию часов, висевших над барной стойкой. На кой хер их было там так много?  
Выцепил время, больше всего похожее на правду — двадцать минут второго.  
Самое время.  
Написал Клыку: «можете начинать».  
Рэй постарался не вдыхать глубоко, но лишь потому что почувствовал запах еды, который в самом начале не успел заметить. Да, он бы остался здесь не для размышлений, а для того, чтобы поесть и дальше уже действовать, как планировал. Только вот у него не было машины времени.

— Обычно, да, могу, — и не соврал. Хотя его актёрская игра заключалась в образе плохого парня, обещавшего переломать ноги тем, кто отказался бы действовать, как того требовал Рэй.

И он тактично умолчал, что актёрская игра частенько превращалась в реальное самоощущение. Но у кого в современном обществе не было проблем с гневом?  
Наверняка, даже Тренер мог бы рассказать парочку подобных историй.  
На них времени тоже не осталось.  
Они вышли на улицу, где вновь появилось солнце, из-за которого смотреть на панорамные окна стало ещё сложнее, чем до того.

— Какой этаж?  
— Странно, но первый.  
— Почему странно?  
— Ну, мне казалось, что люди с подобными, как это называется, амбициями, любят, когда всё расстилается перед ними.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Это просто мысль. Я реально думаю, что он мог бы выбрать что-то поинтереснее, чем подобный район.  
— Не забывай про имидж.  
— Имидж первого этажа.  
— Меньше телодвижений. Плюс, я всё ещё уверен, что он принимает «гостей» и у себя, так зачем заставлять их ждать лишнее время?  
— Да, — Тренер чуть подкинул манекен, поправил другой рукой сползшие очки: — мне не хочется вливаться во всё это. Даже мысленно.  
— Ты мог бы заказать его.  
— У меня нет денег на подобное.  
— Заметь, ты сказал о деньгах, а не о том, что ты не такой человек.  
— Я разный. Ты тоже, — он с укором посмотрел на Рэя, но тот даже не успел этот взгляд как следует поймать: — мы все разные. И действуем, исходя из ситуации.

Рэй закурил. Они подошли к ограждению, Тренер сам нажал нужную кнопку, пять секунд и они уже шли по территории. Никакого секретного вражеского проникновения на чужую территорию.   
Сигарета горчила особенно сильно, Рэй не успевал делать перерывы между затяжками.  
Дверь им открыл смутного вида паренёк, Рэй уж подумал, что тот собирался проводить их на этаж, но нет, он прошмыгнул мимо и пошёл вон. Может, к Абдулле он и не имел никакого отношения.  
Поднялись по лестнице, Рэй старательно выглядывал, не ждали ли их у двери. Нет, но её заботливо открыли.  
Дальше всё пошло примерно по плану Рэя. Тренер выстрелил в одного из двух бугаёв, те своими стрёмными рожами так и просили пулю.  
Легко, — пришло на ум.  
Слишком легко? Нет, некоторые люди не умели подбирать себе команду. Рэй захлопнул дверь и прислушался. В одной из комнат точно находились люди. Слышался тихий разговор и... Вой?  
Неприятно кольнуло между лопаток, а потом и в затылке.

— Дай-ка я пройду первым.  
— Ствол доставать не будешь? — Тренер пальцы на своём пистолете сжал так, что кожа на костяшках побледнела.  
— Нет, — даже объяснять не хотелось.

Они прошли вглубь квартиры. Рэй приоткрыл дверь из-за которой доносился шум. Во второсортных фильмах петли в подобных моментах начинали скрипеть, привлекая внимание. Здесь это не требовалось. Их ждали. И, что, позволили вот так запросто убить ещё двух человек?

— Мы уже думали, что вы не придёте.

Рэй зашёл в широкую комнату, которую явно оборудовали под домашний кинотеатр. В ней не было ничего лишнего. Экран у противоположной от входа стены, несколько комфортных кресел. Света в комнате было мало, но достаточно для того, чтобы не приглядываясь, увидеть связанную Лори, сидевшую возле экрана.  
Там же расположился Абдулла, державший на коленях Лу. Девочка выглядела заплаканной. Как и Лори, хотя та выглядела намного хуже, чем просто заплаканной. И выла тоже она, потому что звук прекратился, стоило Лори увидеть Рэя.  
Рэй поднял руки вверх, мол, оружия у него не было. 

— Мистер Смит, я полагаю? Думаю, вам будет полезно избавиться от своего автомата. Здесь не пригодится ни он, ни его глушитель.

 _Сука._  
Ладно, подыграть стоило.  
Пальцы послушно вытащили пуговицы из петель, Рэй щелкнул ремешком и опустил оружие на пол, даже чуть отпихнул его. Всё для поддержания театральности момента.

— Или вы, возможно, предпочитаете другое обращение?

Рэй мог бы вздрогнуть, но приказал себе не поддаваться.

— Смит меня устроит.  
— Отлично, думаю, что вашего друга просить убрать пистолет бесполезно?  
— Да, — ответил сам за себя Тренер.

Рэй заметил, что вот его-то колбасило уже в половину мощи: руку с зажатым глоком не водило из стороны в сторону, но сам пистолет немного плавал в воздухе, перемещаясь туда-сюда.

— Итак, как видите, моя Лу вновь со мной. Лори помогла нам.

Сколько они не проверяли её? Час? Чуть дольше? Помогла бы другая симка? Или ей стоило отправиться на вокзал и уехать прочь из города с самого начала?  
Бесполезный полёт мысли, которую стоило тратить аккуратнее.

— У меня в голове уже сложилось другое окончание нашей встречи.  
— И какое же?

Рэй видел, что Абдулла правой рукой обнимал дрожавшую Лу, а левой постукивал себя по колену пистолетом.

— Думаю, теперь это не имеет значения.  
— Вы знаете, Смит, я всегда хотел пообщаться с вашим начальником. Но он каждый раз отказывался.  
— Видимо, потому что все встречи нужно согласовывать через меня.  
— Нет, — Абдулла усмехнулся: — он отказывался по другим причинам. Думаю, мне не обязательно называть их вслух.

Лори закрыла глаза, Рэй мог только порадоваться, что кляп у неё не был воткнут в рот, и что его же не залепили изолентой. Только обмотали голову какой-то тряпкой так туго, что она натянула уголки губ.

— Если вы рассчитываете после сегодняшнего дня всё же устроить встречу, то, думаю, она не состоится.  
— Могу ответить вам тем же — если вы рассчитываете уйти отсюда на своих двоих, то этого точно не произойдёт.  
— Других идей развития событий у вас нет?  
— Можем попытаться устроить обмен. Устроит вас такое, мистер Смит?  
— За спрос денег не берут, — он пожал плечами.

Они всё ещё стояли очень далеко. Рэй всё ещё не знал, что мог сделать для благополучного исхода событий.  
Благополучный исход событий включал в себя мёртвого Абдуллу, но живых всех остальных.  
Или хотя бы не смертельно раненых. С этим получилось бы поработать.

— Хорошо, вы можете стать заменой для прекрасной дамы. Думаю, вы будете тише реагировать.

Лори открыла глаза, Рэй по её наморщенному лбу увидел ужас от подобной идеи. Она не верила ему, да и Рэй не верил. Блядь, кто вообще мог поверить, что тут в скором времени не обещала пролиться чья-то кровь?  
Рэй кивнул, согласившись.  
Абдулла чуть заёрзал на своём стуле.  
 _Нетерпение? Я его понимаю,_ — снова Флетчер.  
 _Ох, да заткнись ты, заткнись._

— Вам не очень придётся подобное по вкусу, но я не могу лишить себя зрелища, — Абдулла направил пистолет на Лори: — медленно подойдите ко мне и, будьте добры, встаньте на колени. Но не передо мной, а рядом.

Рэй подобных идей ещё не слышал. В свой адрес. Так-то он наслушался самого разного и стрёмного.  
Тренер рядом задышал чуть громче, чем обычно.  
Телефон молчал.  
Рэй медленно прошёл разделявшее их расстояние, на Лори он не смотрел, уделив всё своё внимание Лу. Испуг плескался в карих глазах, но зрительный контакт она не разрывала.  
Рэй встал на колени, тело показалось ему одновременно и тяжёлым и слишком лёгким. Запах чужого парфюма ударил в нос и Рэй не пришёл в восторг от выбора Абдуллы.

— Дэниэл, давайте теперь обсуждать вопрос с вами.

Вот так Рэй узнал имя Тренера. Мысли о том, чтобы последовать примеру Абдуллы и назвать его так же, не последовало.  
Словно произошло всё не так. Фальстарт.  
А ещё так Рэй понял, что никогда не пытался найти на Тренера информацию. Ему это не требовалось.

— Мне нечего обсуждать.  
— Ну как же, у меня в гостях ваша жена, пусть и бывшая. Рядом ваш... Если я могу сказать друг, а на коленях сидит источник всех ваших нынешних проблем. Думаю, обсудить можно много чего.  
— Я просто прострелю тебе голову.  
— Будьте уверены, что дальше дела ваши пойдут только хуже в этом случае.

Рэй не успел ничего сказать, как к затылку Тренера поднесли ствол. Рэй успел разглядеть глушитель, вау, кто-то ещё заботился о тишине.

— Советую вам избавиться от оружия. И от того, что вы прячете — тоже.

Тренер отдал пистолет и одновременно с этим метал молнии в Рэя одним лишь взглядом.  
 _Да, что там про удачу, где она? Закончились жетоны для оплаты? Да, кажется, закончились._  
Телефон зазвонил. Рэй не двигался. Тренера так и продолжал держать под прицелом очередной «шкаф». Выглядел он огромным, а подкрался не хуже балерины.  
Телефон всё звонил.

— Смит, может, хотите ответить?

Последний звонок от друга.

— Только не забывайте — всё нужно делать медленно.

Лу чуть повернулась в его сторону, Абдулла, кажется, был занят разглядыванием Тренера, который не сводил взгляда с Лори. Рэй спокойно опустил руку в карман, а доставая его оттуда, показал Лу, что внутри лежал и пистолет. Девочка никакой реакции не выказала.  
Звонил Клык.

— Как успехи?  
— Нормально, у них там охрана, но мы их немного пообнимали и всё путём.  
— Фото есть? Или видео? Хоть что-нибудь.  
— Да, несколько ребят снимали, я перешлю.  
— Отвезти их пока к себе, позже я пришлю другой адрес.  
— Ладно.  
— Видео жду как можно скорее.

Разговор закончился. Рэй начал чувствовать дискомфорт в коленях. Телефон он положил на пол перед собой, так что когда пришло несколько сообщений от Клыка, это сразу увидел и Абдулла.

— Думаю, мне прислали видео, которые вам понравятся.

Абдулла забрал телефон, включил видеозапись и устроил руку на колене Лу. У Рэя в голове от этого зрелища начало шуметь, но он удержался. Вдох-выдох.

— Что вы... — резко начав, Абдулла та же резко замолчал. Усмешка, до этого не сходившая с тонких губ, утекла, словно её и не было: — какого хера?!

Из динамиков слышался мат, визги, даже несколько выстрелов.

— У меня есть предложение.

Абдулла зарычал и скинул Лу со своих коленей. Пистолет всё ещё был направлен на Лори.  
Этого Рэю хватило, чтобы заорать:

— Сейчас.


	5. Chapter 5

Сейчас. Как будто они с Тренером успели проговорить хоть какой-то запасной план действий.  
Но проговаривать, как оказалось, было не обязательно.  
Лу начала отползать в сторону одного из кресел, Рэй удивился — так быстро и тихо она действовала. Почти привычно?  
Абдулла швырнул телефон в Лори, меткости ему было не занимать, он попал ей в лицо. Она глухо застонала от боли.  
В этот же момент Тренер резко двинул локтем назад. Развернувшись, он успел перехватить пистолет за глушитель. Схватка явно была нечестной, ведь у соперника недоставало навыков, так что он быстро оказался на полу. И с пулей во лбу. Или где-то ещё, Рэй не мог разглядеть.  
Тренер пригнулся, но чужой пистолет не выпустил.

— Вам же лучше попытаться решить всё мирно, — начал Рэй. Он всё стоял на коленях, которые перестали болеть и онемели.

Это разозлило Абдуллу лишь сильнее, он повернулся к Рэю как раз вовремя — под пулю.  
Да, плащ своё отслужил.  
Чужие глаза закатились, пуля угодила в брюшную полость.  
Рэй опёрся о стул и встал. Абдулла в это же время начал сползать на пол, но пистолет продолжал держать, даже пытался целиться, но без особого успеха. Он выпустил одну пулю. Та прошла близко к Лори, но не задела её. Рэй практически рухнул на пол возле Абдуллы и вырвал у него пистолет.  
Тренер баюкал на руках Лу и что-то тихо говорил. Рэй не мог разобрать. В ушах звенело.  
Непослушными пальцами он стянул с Лори кляп, который, пусть и был без того влажным, но уже успел пропитаться кровью, сочившейся из рассечённой брови.  
Она молчала, пока Рэй не освободил её руки и ноги. Лишь тогда Лори вцепилась пальцами ему в плечи и притянула себе, Рэй осторожно коснулся её в ответ и почувствовал всхлип, который заглушила его одежда. Майка на её спине была мокрая насквозь, но Рэй всё равно не выпускал Лори из объятий несколько бесконечных мгновений.

— Теперь мы можем идти? — спросил Тренер.

Рэй поднял с пола телефон и позвонил Банни:

— Отправь Айка по адресу, который я пришлю. И поезжай сам с ним, нужно почистить камеры и ещё кое-что...

Этого мало, но хотя бы в доме не должно остаться столь очевидных следов.

— Нам бы пригодилась сумка, — Рэй обвёл взглядом комнату.

Тренер опустил Лу на пол и она убежала, а вернулась с двумя рюкзаками, в каждый из которых Рэй положил все пистолеты и свой автомат. Защищаться больше не требовалось.

— Лу, — девочка посмотрела на него: — если тебе нужно что-то забрать с собой, то сделай это сейчас. Ты сюда не вернёшься.

Она снова ушла, Тренер пошёл следом. Лори тоже оставила Рэя, но вернулась через минуту с бутылкой отбеливателя. Со стула она собрала все верёвки в один из рюкзаков, а после залила всё что могла содержимым бутылки. В нос ударил запах хлорки.

— Мне хочется его пнуть, это нормально?  
— Да, — Рэй подхватил рюкзаки: — но я бы даже сказал, что это удивительно спокойная реакция.

Лори лишь посмотрела на труп, умер Абдулла удивительно тихо. Рэй подхватил с пола чужой пистолет с глушителем и положил его к остальным.  
Тренер принёс на руках Лу, которая крепко держала маленького поросёнка, за спиной у Тренера виднелся ещё один рюкзак. Рэй прихватил с собой и манекен.  
Всё казалось таким странным.

— Пойдём.

Рэй вызвал такси и посадил туда всех, но сам не сел. Манекен занял оставшееся свободное пространство.

— Что такое?  
— Нужно кое-что уладить.  
— Мы встретимся сегодня?

Тренер беспокойно посмотрел на сидевших в такси Лу и Лори. Лу крепко держала Лори за руку, а та что-то тихо говорила малышке.

— А тебе нужно ещё меня видеть?  
— Обратного я не утверждал.

Ноющая боль в коленях не проходила.  
Да, а Рэю, как обычно, хотелось получить результат быстрее. 

— Тогда да, но сначала мне нужно разобраться с тем, что мы устроили.

Тренер кивнул и сел в машину, такси должно было отвезти их к нему домой. Никто не спросил Рэя, откуда он знал адрес.  
Настало обеденное время, а он перестал думать о еде, хотя получил всё время мира, чтобы наконец-то поесть. Рэй пошёл в сторону Гайд-парка, его дырявый плащ должен был отправиться в мусорку именно там — больше шансов, что какой-то бомж быстро бы забрал обновку себе.

— Рэймонд, я уж и не надеялся получить от тебя вестей.  
— Записывай, Флетчер. Сейчас я дам тебе наводку на такой материал, о котором ты и не мечтал.  
— Моя ручка всегда наготове, дорогой.

И Рэй начал рассказывать. Флетчер в какой-то момент растерял весь свой запас скабрезностей, что лишь подтверждало — без следа подобное не могло пройти. И не должно.

— Это потянет на целую книжку, Рэймонд! — сказал в конце Флетчер.

Так он не восторгался с того дня, когда Микки разрешил Флетчеру жить дальше. Рэй порадовался, что со старой жабой ничего не случилось с того момента.

— Мне плевать на что это потянет. Тебе нужно начать двигать задницей в сторону публикации как можно скорее.  
— Никогда не сомневайся во мне.

Рэй положил трубку.  
Что дальше? Он обещал адрес Клыку. Для этого пришлось звонить уже совсем другим людям. Но адрес он добыл.  
Мысли метались в голове как собаки, напуганные фейерверком.  
Уже в Гайд-парке, сидя на скамейке (попрощавшись с плащом), Рэй устало снял с себя очки.  
Тяжёлая часть дня закончилась, но лишь в теории. На практике у Рэя оставался ещё один нерешённый вопрос.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы с ребятами поехали ко мне домой и сменили замок на двери. Перенастрой сигналку и проверь, что там вообще, — в ответ Рэй услышал из трубки одобрение и звонок закончился.

Всё?  
Он не понимал.  
Накатывало волнами. Словно Рэй весь день отрицал полученную информацию, решительно выхватив из неё лишь один мизерный кусок, а теперь, когда его больше никто не отвлекал, когда самому отвлекаться уже не удавалось, мозг начал работать с удвоенной силой.  
Абдулла продавал детей и успешно занимался этим не один месяц.  
Больше Абдулла не мог топтать эту землю. Так почему мозги Рэя словно находились в зажарке?  
Мимо прошла семья, родители по обе стороны от своей дочки увлечённо разговаривали и не забывали при этом вовремя поднимать малышку в воздух.  
Рэй убил Абдуллу, но не его клиентов.  
Рэй убил Абдуллу.  
Не дал Тренеру взять очередной грех на душу, — мысль заставила Рэя нервно улыбнуться.  
Он надел очки и подумал про места, где успел побывать за день. Вспомнил про Сити, про ресторан и ту девушку.  
Следующее такси отвезло его по адресу, на середине маршрута пришло уведомление о том, что и машина с Тренером и остальными успела доехать. Рэй мысленно пожелал Тренеру не расслабляться до конца и в собственный дом зайти с глоком в руке — на всякий случай.  
Девушка всё ещё стояла по ту сторону барной стойки, а людей в ресторане прибавилось.

— Ты быстро.  
— Это случайность.

Ведь он не собирался возвращаться, не так ли?

— И без плаща.  
— Потерял в неравной схватке.

Она замерла напротив, Рэй заметил какой-то нездоровый блеск у неё в глазах.

— Так что, ты правда это сделал?  
— В новостях скажут наверняка, — внезапно он потерял интерес к дальнейшему разговору.

Начал ссориться сам с собой, задавать вопросы, на которые не было ответов, а вслух их проговаривать не хотелось. Почему она не обратилась к кому-то? Есть же организации за пределами полиции, почему не подняла шум, почему, почему, почему…  
Вопросы, бесконечные вариации которых преследовали его с детства.  
Почему так, а не иначе?  
И сюда он пришёл, кажется, в том числе, чтобы проверить свою везучесть. Проверил.

— Ты же только пришёл, — она попыталась остановить Рэя, — я звала тебя не просто так.  
— Я понимаю, но сейчас мне нужно быть не здесь.

На улице он позвонил Тренеру, тот не отвечал долго. Достаточно долго, чтобы Рэй подумал, что...

— Мы в безопасности. Ко мне они не вломились, — Рэй слышал звук включённого телевизора на какой-то детской передаче: — Я для них недостаточно крут?  
— Придётся согласиться.  
— Ты приедешь?

Зачем ему был там нужен ещё и Рэй?

— Что с Лу и Лори?  
— Они уже собираются.  
— Куда?  
— Нужно увезти Лу, я просил Лори оставить всё это, сказал, что сам найду людей, но она отказалась.  
— Она поедет домой?  
— Нет, я подрядил Эрни, он отвезёт их куда нужно, пацан надёжный, справится без труда.

Рэй помолчал.

— Так что приезжай, здесь целая дверь, я приготовлю поесть, да и адрес ты, видимо, уже знаешь.

Последнее такси отвезло его к Тренеру.  
Дома уже никого кроме него не было, Рэй сам закрыл за собой дверь, разулся и завернул сначала умыться. Выкрутил холодную воду, снял очки, врубил душ и подставил под него голову. Челюсть свело мгновенно, но это помогло Рэю немного протрезветь. Протрезветь от голода, от ушедшего из крови адреналина, от ощущения бесконечности поездок.  
Он вытер голову первым попавшимся полотенцем и зачесал волосы пальцами назад. Надел очки обратно и вгляделся в собственное отражение. Лицо выражало обычную усталость, ничего особенного.  
На раковине Рэй заметил окровавленные ватные диски и два фантика от пластыря. Всё это он захватил с собой на кухню, чтобы выбросить.  
Тренер встретил его полной кружкой горячего чая и бутербродом с арахисовой пастой.

— Я понимаю, что это явно не кусок мяса, в который ты бы вгрызся с большим удовольствием, но Лори сделала парочку таких и мне полегчало. Хотя я даже не думал, что мне тяжело.

Рэй помыл руки ещё раз. Сел за небольшой столик и спросил:

— Тогда где мой второй бутерброд?

Если бы готовил он — положил бы сверху ещё и банан. Бутерброд был сладким, а чай Тренер сделал без сахара, словно в попытке уравновесить вкусы.

— Мы успели увидеть новости.  
— Уже?  
— Да, я проверил, почти на каждом канале рассказывают про группу ультрас, совершивших нападение... Они всё к чертям переврали, Рэй.

Ну, это-то предсказуемо. Но дело оставалось за Флетчером. Возможно, чуть позже Рэй мог бы скинуть ему ещё немного информации, той, которую старикашка не смог бы достать самостоятельно, или смог бы, но зажопил столько платить.  
Тренер сел напротив, на тарелке у Рэя появился второй бутерброд. Слой пасты на нём оказался фантастически жирным.  
Поскольку погода действительно стала лучше, и сидели они возле окна, Рэй мог разглядеть каждую чёрточку чужого уставшего лица.  
Что-то подсказывало, что сам он выглядел в разы хуже.

— Я должен извиниться, — начал Рэй.  
— О, — протянул Тренер: — И за что?  
— Ты хотел убить его сам.  
— И всё? Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь начать извиняться за что-то подобное.  
— Или что я вообще умею извиняться.  
— У тебя есть репутация, но не смеши меня, она не настолько ужасающая.  
— Нужно работать.

Тренер вздохнул:

— Если кто-то реально узнает, что мы к этому причастны, то это точно сыграет тебе на пользу.

Рэй не заметил, как смёл оба бутерброда и допил чай, Тренер забрал у него посуду, которую поставил в раковину.

— Но я знаю, что пойдёт на пользу нам обоим.  
— Удиви меня.  
— Нам нужно поспать.  
— О нет, ты не заставишь меня спать на диване, который я увидел, — Рэй содрогнулся и вспомнил, как допустил подобную ошибку в собственном доме, шею после этого ломило почти два дня.  
— У меня кроме дивана есть кровать.

Рэй поднял брови.

— Или поедешь домой разбираться с дверью?  
— С ней уже разбираются.

Или даже успели разобраться к моменту, когда Рэй стряхивал с колен крошки.

— Ну, моё дело предложить.

Происходило что-то странное, Рэю это почти нравилось. Если бы не предшествовавшие события.

— Может, нам стоило бы и из твоей квартиры убраться?  
— Может, — Тренер пожал плечами: — но пока у меня есть несколько рюкзаков с оружием и ты, так что этот вариант можно отложить.

Несколько рюкзаков с оружием и ты.   
Понял ли Тренер, что умудрился сказать?

— И как гостю я предлагаю тебе первому отправиться в душ.  
— И одежду выдашь?  
— И персональное одеяло с подушкой.

Тепло уже начало разливаться по телу, Рэй подумал, что, да, Тренер прав, основные вопросы уже решались или стали решёнными.  
Не считая очков, которые дожидались своей участи с бардачке машины Рэя.

— А что там за одолжение от Пушки?  
— Попросил его следить за нашими перемещениями. И добавлять везде немного помех, чтобы сложнее было разглядеть, но записи не пропадали.

И снова удивление.

— И это сам Пушка делает?  
— Тоже нет, но просил-то я его.

Ладно, Тренер опять переиграл Рэя. И это всё ещё удивляло в самом приятном смысле.  
Теперь ему уже никто не мешал насладиться остатком дня. Первого из нескольких отпускных.  
Рэй кивнул и встал из-за стола.  
Тренер отдал ему полотенце и футболку со штанами.  
Чуть позже, когда они оба лежали каждый на своей стороне, Рэй старался не ворочаться и дышал глубоко.

— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь о том, кто кому в итоге должен? — спросил Тренер.

Он опустил жалюзи, так что казалось, что день близился к завершению.

— Это последнее, о чём я бы подумал.  
— Я не могу перестать думать о Лу.  
— Ты узнаешь, что с ней будет дальше?  
— Да, Лори сказала, что попробует держать меня в курсе.

Рэй повернулся на другой бок, так он мог видеть профиль Тренера. Без резкости очков тот казался словно из сна — что-то едва опознаваемое.

— И всё же, теперь должен тебе я.  
— Прекрати.

Рэй закрыл глаза и прислушался к чужому дыханию.

— Всё у нас с тобой через одно место происходит.  
— Через какое? — не смог удержаться.

И ему понравилось это «у нас», скрывать от себя же казалось бессмысленным.

— Через дуло пистолета, — фыркнул Тренер.

Даже если так — в конце дня они оба были живы, этого Рэю хватило, чтобы провалиться в сон.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Darker than amber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490365) by [fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020), [Helens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helens/pseuds/Helens)




End file.
